Hospital Couple in Love
by Nyangiku
Summary: (Chapter 4 LateUpdate!) Jung Yunho calon dokter yang 'turun pangkat' menjadi perawat penasaran dengan pasien yang membuat heboh seluruh rumah sakit. "Anemia Hemolitik."/ "Y-ye?"/ "Penyakit Jaejoong adalah anemia hemolitik."/ Apakah yang terjadi selama pasien tersebut koma selama empat hari? Jung Yunho jatuh hati pada pasiennya sendiri! [YUNJAE] Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital Couple in Love**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Perawat, selang infusnya macet lagi,"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Perawat, selang infusnya berdarah!"

"Perawat, sepupuku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, bolehkah meminjam kursi rodanya?"

"Perawat! Bisakah menu makanannya di ganti dengan makanan cepat saji?"

Hah..

Namja berwajah imut itu menghela nafasnya setelah menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Jemarinya kembali membuka resleting koper berukuran kecil yang baru saja ia rapihkan isinya.

Delapan hari.

Genap delapan hari ia menginap di rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota Seoul ini. Ingatannya kembali menerawang semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi selama ia dan sepupunya berada di kamar rawat VVIP rumah sakit ini.

Ia memang menginap disana, tapi bukan berarti ia yang sakit.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok namja berwajah cantik bagaikan malaikat yang sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Bibir merah cherry nya sesekali mengerucut atau bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi.

Akhirnya penderitaannya selesai, dan ia pun bisa kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak seperti namja cantik itu. Tentu saja di kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman serta TANPA nyamuk yang berterbangan bebas mencari darah untuk di hisap.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Ya! Su-ie cepat bangun!" wanita paruh baya mantan miss Korea beberapa tahun silam itu menarik-narik selimut yang membungkus tubuh anak remaja menjelang dewasa kesayangannya itu.

Pemuda berwajah imut itu hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Matanya benar-benar lengket bahkan untuk sekedar terbuka sedikit.

"Cepatlah bangun! Kemasi barang-barangmu, Joongie masuk rumah sakit!" kali ini wanita paruh baya itu mencoba untuk menarik tubuh montok si bungsu hingga terpaksa ia terbangun dan terduduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti berbicara, "Joongie masuk rumah sakit? Ah, baiklah Umma." namja imut itu malah meringkuk kembali seperti ulat yang melingkar di dahan pohon.

Ck. Mantan ratu kecantikan se-Korea itu kali ini hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Ia menatap ke arah pintu dimana sang kakak ipar sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berharap kakak iparnya itu bisa membantunya.

"Kau mau kan menemani Joongie dirumah sakit? Ia harus dirawat untuk beberapa hari." melihat sang adik ipar yang sudah pasrah dengan tingkah anak kembar bungsunya akhirnya laki-laki paruh baya itu angkat bicara. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar keponakannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani Joongie menginap dirumah sakit—MWO?! JOONGIE DIRAWAT RUMAH SAKIT?" mata sipit namja berwajah imut sangat mirip dengan mantan ratu kecantikan disebelahnya itu terbuka lebar. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang. Ia segera bangkit kemudian menuju lemari bajunya yang berada di sudut ruangan, buru-buru ia mengeluarkan beberapa baju miliknya tidak lupa juga sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Memasukkan baju-baju itu seperti orang kesetanan. Tanpa mengganti piayamanya Ia pun bergegas menggunakan mantel miliknya, mengambil ponselnya.

Sang Ibu yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa memutar matanya malas melihat reaksi anaknya yang sudah dipastikan akan seheboh itu.

Pria paruh baya berwajah tampan dan awet muda itu memutar jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di lengannya, "Baiklah sepuluh menit lagi temui aku di halaman rumah. Kita akan segera berangkat." Ia pun berlalu dari kamar bertema bebek milik si bungsu itu dengan langkah terburu-buru, keluar dari rumah mewah itu menuju rumah mewah di sebelah rumah tersebut, rumah miliknya sendiri dengan model yang berbeda dengan rumah yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Pukul 03.00 dini hari.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga Joongie, aku sangat merindukan kamarku. Dan nyamuk-nyamuk di sini benar-benar nakal!" Junsu mengusap-usap lengannya yang kini penuh dengan bintik kemerahan yang cukup banyak dan tentunya sangat gatal. Bentol-bentol. Ck. Apakah nyamuk itu berniat membalas dendam karena hanya Junsu yang tidak mendonorkan darahnya untuk Jaejoong yang sangat membutuhkan transfusi darah beberapa hari yang lalu?

Itu bukan salah Junsu bukan? Karena golongan darahnya dengan Jaejoong berbeda. Atau karena darahnya terasa begitu manis sampai nyamuk-nyamuk itu 'menggigit' tanpa ijin?

"Memangnya kau pikir aku betah disini? Kalau saja makanan yang disediakan semua kesukaanku pasti aku akan betah, apalagi kalau ada kompor dan satu set peralatan dapur juga kulkas terisi penuh bahan makanan. Ah—ani sekalian saja dapurnya maka aku akan lupa untuk pulang." cecoros Kim Jaejoong panjang lebar. Semangatnya kini telah kembali setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif selama delapan hari.

Bahkan bibir cherrynya yang memang berwarna kemerahan dan sempat berwarna sangat pucat seperti vampire kini kembali normal.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Memang lebih baik kalau sepupunya itu sakit saja, ia jadi lebih pendiam dan tenang tidak heboh seperti ini.

.

.

BRAK!

"Apa maksud Appa sebenarnya hah?! Aku ini calon dokter! Kenapa aku harus menjadi perawat dirumah sakit yang akan menjadi milikku ini?" pemuda berkulit tan berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu memasuki ruangan sang direktur dengan kasar dan tanpa permisi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berada diruangan itu seenaknya.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat kesal dan tidak bersahabat.

Sempat membuat penghuni ruangan itu tersentak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersikap penuh wibawa dan tenang.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai pelajaran tambahan untuk menjadi pewaris rumah sakit hebat ini," pria paruh baya berkemeja hitam berjubah putih itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah melirik sebentar pada sosok yang mirip dengannya namun lebih muda umurnya.

"Cih. Dasar kakek tua. Lebih baik aku melamar menjadi dokter di rumah sakit lain saja!" namja berwajah kecil itu berdecak kesal kemudian meninggalkan ruangan luas itu tanpa menutup kembali pintunya yang telah ia perlakukan dengan kasar.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." pria baruh baya berwajah oriental itu menyeringai. Tangan kanannya lalu meraih telepon berwarna putih gading yang ada disebelahnya. "Lakukan." ucapnya pada seseorang diujung telepon kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda sambil sesekali bergumam.

.

.

BRAK!

Namja berjidat lebar itu tersentak ketika sekaleng minuman soda dingin tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya yang di letakkan dengan kasar. Tentu saja ia sudah hafal siapa yang memiliki kebiasaan kasar seperti itu jika sedang marah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho.

Namja berkulit tan berwajah tegas sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar itu.

"Kali ini apa yang membuatmu kesal, Tuan Jung?" tanya namja beraura cassanova kuat itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Mengacuhkan Yunho yang sedang memasang wajah sangar dan tidak bersahabat. Membuat suasana kantin fakultas ilmu kedokteran itu mencekam.

Mata musang nan tajam itu seakan menusuk siapa saja yang ingin tau atau bahkan sekedar lewat disekitarnya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Pria tua itu membuat ulah lagi. Ck dosa apa yang ku miliki di masa lalu sehingga di lahirkan kembali memiliki Appa yang menyebalkan seperti itu."

Yoochun meletakkan ponselnya, sedikit aneh dengan dumelan temannya kali ini yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Hei, memang apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau berkata berlebihan begitu. Kau masih waras kan, Jung? Kalau sampai Umma-rella mu itu mendengar ucapanmu tentang kekasih tercintanya, habislah Jung Yunho."

"Tentu saja!" sahut Yunho lantang. Ia membuka soda kalengannya dengan kasar, meneguknya sekali tarikan nafas lalu kembali meletakkannya dengan kasar. Kali ini Yoochun lah yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kakek tua itu seenaknya menyuruhku menjadi perawat di rumah sakitnya selama liburan sebelum wisuda. Kau tau Yoochuna? Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampan Jung Yunho pewaris Jung's Hospital ini?" keluh Yunho masih dengan emosinya. Yoochun hanya bisa menarik nafasnya. Terkadang namja angkuh dan kaya raya ini keluar dari sifat aslinya kalau sedang marah kepada ayahnya. Seperti saat ini, lagipula memangnya hanya Jung Yunho saja yang kesal dan mengeluh?

Namja berjidat lebar bak landasan udara itu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun apa daya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima keputusan Jung yang mutlak tanpa penolakan itu.

Bahkan rencananya untuk menghindar pun sudah tidak dapat dilakukan lagi.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang akan menjadi perawat di Jung's Hospital Jung U-know? Sungguh sial aku berteman denganmu sehingga aku pun terkena getahnya. Aish!" gerutu Yoochun yang akhirnya bisa membuat kekesalan Yunho beralih menjadi kebingungan. Namun kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak memperlihatkan giginya yang berlapis kawat gigi bening guna menyingkirkan gigi gingsulnya.

Yoochun mendengus. "Kita tidak bisa menghindar. Jung Hankyung ayahmu sudah mengatakan kepada seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Korea ini untuk menerimamu sebagai perawat kalau kau hendak menghindar dari apa yang ia perintahkan padamu!" Yoochun berucap dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Agak kesal saat ia diberitahu oleh ayahnya yang juga masih kerabat dekat Hankyung kalau Jung Hankyung memberi perintah itu kepadanya dan Yunho tanpa menerima penolakan. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"APA KATAMU?" dua mata musang itu melotot. Baru saja ia akan meminta bantuan Yoochun untuk mencari rumah sakit lain yang mau menerimanya sebagai dokter magang sementara bukan seorang perawat langsung pupus bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengutarakannya pada Yoochun. Bagai daun kering yang berguguran di musim gugur.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun beberapa saat yang lalu. Dua bulan lagi ia akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri sesuai dengan yang di perintahkan ayahnya. Jangan lupakan juga Yoochun yang terkena getahnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim, bisa ikut ke ruanganku sebentar?" ucap dokter senior berkacamata itu kemudian ia keluar duluan dan diikuti oleh Tuan Kim dibelakangnya, sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring dengan jarum infus yang tertancap di lengan kirinya. Kulit seputih porcelen mahal itu memang tidak terlihat sedang tidak sehat karna kulit berwarna putih pucat itu adalah bawaannya sejak lahir, namun bibir penuh yang biasanya berwarna merah semerah buah cherry itu terlihat beda.

Satu-satunya yang memberikan ciri kalau ia sedang sakit.

Berwarna pucat dan kering. Seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat bebek?" tanya Jaejoong ketus merasa telah di pandangi dengan tatapan aneh oleh Junsu. Walaupun terlihat tubuhnya itu lemah dan tidak berdaya, namun sikap juteknya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Junsu mendengus. "Aku sedang melihat vampire Jaejoong." ucapnya polos. Namun sebenarnya ia sedang menyindir Jaejoong. Semoga saja Jaejoong tidak sadar telah di sindir.

"Junsu-ah kami benar-benar minta maaf harus merepotkanmu di libur kelulusan ini, tidak apa-apa kalau kau menemani Jaejoong selama disini? Ahjumma benar-benar tidak tau harus meminta siapa lagi untuk menemani Joongie." ucap Kibum dengan wajah sendu yang membuat Junsu merasa tidak enak hati melihatnya. Ia tentu saja tidak keberatan sama sekali selain karena ia memang tidak ada kegiatan selama liburan kelulusannya yang baru ia nikmati satu minggu.

Junsu tahu, selain dirinya tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat di andalkan untuk menjaga Jaejoongie induk gajah keluarga Kim itu karena seluruh keluarga Kim bekerja dan tidak ada yang santai sama sekali selain dirinya dan Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian kelulusannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang bisa menemani induk gajah yang manja ini Kibum Ahjumma. Ahjumma kan tau sendiri kalau Joongie itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan dariku," Junsu tersenyum polos namun senyuman polos itu dibalas pelototan oleh Jaejoong. Ia tidak terima dikatai tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirinya. Padahal kan sebaliknya. Si pantat bebek itu yang bergantung pada Jaejoong seperti anak TK yang manja.

"Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja kami. Kami titip Jaejoongie, ne?" Junsu mengangguk masih dengan senyum polosnya yang belum pudar. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan putra kesayangannya serta keponakannya Kibum mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut, sesekali menciumi puncak kepala bersurai coklat itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari Ibunya. Satu ciuman terakhir Kibum daratkan di kening Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar rawat mewah itu. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu seakan tidak ingin meninggalkannya, namun apa daya kesibukannya membuatnya hanya bisa berharap banyak pada Junsu untuk menjaga anak manja namun mandirinya itu.

"Tidurlah Joongie sayang, istirahatlah. Kau pun istirahat Su-ie." pintu kamar rawat itu bergeser lalu menutup dengan suara pelan sebagai tanda kalau Kibum sudah keluar mengikuti jejak suaminya Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar menuju ruangan Hankyung.

.

.

.

" _Anemia Hemolitik._ "

"Y-ye?"

"Penyakit Jaejoong adalah anemia hemolitik." ucap dokter senior bernama Jung Hankyung atau biasa di panggil Hangeng itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berisi berkas hasil tes lab Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namja paruh baya itu mengernyitkan keningnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum membaca berkas yang di sodorkan Hangeng. "Bisa jelaskan saja? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semua tulisan yang tertera disini Hangeng-ah. Kau seakan mengejekku yang begitu awan dengan istilah medis." Kim Siwon menutup kembali map berwarna hijau yang Hangeng berikan padanya kemudian diambil kembali olehnya.

"Hahaha! Jadi kau merasa tersinggung Tuan pebisnis?" sindir Hangeng sambil tertawa geli. Jujur saja, walaupun niatnya memang untuk menyindir Siwon namun itu tetap saja hanya sebuah lelucon yangdi lontarkan pada sahabat dekat.

Siwon mendengus lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa lelah. Apalagi saat ini jam sudah hampir menjelang pagi. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat, ah bahkan seharusnya di jam-jam segini ia sedang beristirahat dengan nyamannya bersama Istrinya yang telah menemaninya selama dua puluh tahun lebih. Kalau saja anak bungsu kesayangannya tidak mendadak harus masuk ke rumah sakit milik Hangeng.

Hangeng membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. Ia kemudian membuka map berisi berkas Jaejoong. Membacanya sebentar lalu kembali menutupnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya menumpukan sikutnya pada meja kerjanya. Menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi serius.

"Itu adalah penyakit kurang darah. Berbeda dengan _anemia talasemia_ , _anemia hemolitik_ ini termasuk istimewa. Ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong sakit beberapa hari ini? ckck. Kim Siwon benar-benar terlalu sibuk sehingga anak kesayangannya terabaikan." Hangeng kembali terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi sebal yang di tunjukkan Siwon padanya.

"Ck. Anak itu selalu mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, lagipula tidak ada yang aneh padanya. Ia hanya mengeluh selalu sakit kepala beberapa hari ini. Dan dia selalu meminum obat yang ia ketahui dari pendidikan yang ia tempuh di bidang obat-obatan itu, kau tahu?" Siwon berucap panjang lebar dengan sedikit membanggakan Jaejoong di depan Hangeng. Dan Hangeng sejak tadi hanya tertawa-tawa melihat berbagai ekspresi unik yang sangat jarang Siwon tunjukkan di depan umum bila membicarakan tentang anak bungsunya.

"Aku rasa dia terlalu kelelahan." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kembali sebaris kalimat dalam hasil lab pemeriksaan Jaejoong. "Bayangkan saja kadar _Hemoglobin_ dalam darahnya bisa sampai mencapai angka lima secepat itu. Seperti yeoja saja." lanjutnya.

"Ya ya Jung Hangeng seperti tidak tahu saja kenyataan yang sebenarnya." sindir Siwon dibalas oleh senyum penuh arti Hangeng. Namun saat hendak bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki Hangeng menyelanya.

"Kita butuh transfusi darah secepatnya untuk membuat kadar _hemoglobin_ nya kembali naik ke batas normal."

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Jaejoongieku," lanjut Siwon kemudian meninggalkan Hangeng sendirian diruangannya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat catatan kesehatan yang begitu panjang milik pasien Ayahnya yang baru satu kali mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Pasien yang mendapatkan perawatan dan menginap selama delapan hari tepat dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan satu kali lagi maka masa check up setelah perawatannya akan berakhir.

Kalau tidak salah bahkan Ia pernah mendengar desas desus nama namja itu dari beberapa perawat yang bertugas di ruang perawatan kelas VVIP di rumah sakit swasta itu.

Kebanyakan dari yang dibicarakan oleh perawat-perawat yang mengabdi dirumah sakitnya adalah tentang kehebohan dan kerepotan mereka dalam menangani pasien satu itu. Banyak sekali keluhan yang ia dengar dari para perawat maupun dokter ruangan yang selalu mengeceknya setiap satu kali dalam sehari. Yah, walaupun kebanyakan sebuah keluhan namun mereka tidak terlihat kesal atau sebal sama sekali. Bahkan beberapa perawat wanita malah terlihat seperti dengan fangirling kala membicarakannya di saat senggang atau di saat tugas mereka.

Dan beberapa pujian yang sempat ia tangkap dari beberapa orang juga petugas kebersihan rumah sakit mengenai keramahannya serta keluarga namja itu ketika sedang menjenguknya, keluarga Kim.

Keluarga Kim.

Banyak orang yang menyandang marga 'Kim' di negara Korea. Bahkan sepertinya kebanyakan marga itu yang di pakai mayoritas masyarakatnya. Walaupun marga 'Jung' pun tak kalah terkenal. Namun jangan salah sangka, marga 'Kim' yang satu ini rupanya bukan 'Kim' biasa, namun 'Kim' yang juga mempunyai nama yang sejajar dengan marga 'Jung' nya yang terhormat.

Pasangan Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum.

Pasangan yang selalu tampil sederhana namun cukup berpengaruh di Korea.

Kim Siwon merupakan pemilik Hyundai departemen store yang mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hati masyarakat yang selalu memberikan pelayanan terbaik kepada masyarakat dalam memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Selain itu ia juga merupakan pendiri serta pemimpin salah satu partai politik yang mempunyai banyak pengikut. Belum lagi ia memiliki beberapa tempat wisata seperti taman bermain dan wahana air.

Kim Kibum, istrinya. Adalah seorang wanita yang lebih banyak berkecimpung di dunia sosial dan kemanusiaan. Ia memang jarang tampil di publik, namun kesederhanaannya yang elegan serta keramahaannya itu justru malah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dan selalu menjadi sorotan.

Ia juga merupakan penyumbang terbesar di Yayasan Miss Korea. Yayasan yang menaungi kontes kecantikan Miss Korea yang kini di ketuai oleh mantan Miss Korea dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Yunho memejamkan kedua mata musangnya yang lelah. Sebenarnya pikirannya yang lelah memikirkan tentang kehebatan keluarga bermarga Kim yang seolah-olah selalu bersinar di setiap langkahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan maunya memikirkan kehebatan keluarga itu kalau saja tadi ia tidak sengaja membaca berkas milik Kim Jaejoong, putra kedua Kim Siwon.

Ah, ia jadi ingin juga membanggakan kehebatan keluarga 'Jung' nya yang terhormat.

Putra sulung Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul itu tersenyum lebar ketika memikirkan tentang kehebatan keluarganya.

Jung Hangeng atau bernama asli Jung Hankyung merupakan pria keturunan Cina yang berprofesi sebagai dokter senior spesialis penyakit dalam yang telah berkarir lebih kurang dua puluh tahun lamanya. Keluarganya memang merupakan keluarga dokter jadi jangan heran kalau rumah sakit mewah dan terkenal ini adalah miliknya yang di wariskan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah pensiun. Ia juga merupakan ketua persatuan dokter se-Korea. Dan juga memiliki beberapa bisnis di bidang alat-alat kesehatan.

Istrinya, Jung Heechul merupakan seorang designer yang sudah terkenal di kancah internasional. Ia merupakan pencetus dan sebagai orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia fashion Korea. Terlebih pada jasanya yang selalu mempromosikan Hanbok, baju tradisional Korea ke dunia internasional yang di modifikasi dengan berbagai model dan motif yang indah.

Karyanya sudah di pakai berbagai macam orang mulai dari artis, kalangan atas sampai para istri pejabat kenegaraan. Ia juga memiliki kerja sama dengan yayasan Miss Korea yang di kelola Kim Kibum.

Mereka memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Anak perempuannya yang bernama Jung Jihye sedang menempuh pendidikannya di Jepang. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang satunya tidak sedang mempunyai kegiatan apapun kecuali kegiatannya membuat onar di rumah sakit.

Dan Jung Yunho anak sulungnya yang merupakan calon dokter yang sudah menjalani sidang akhir dan sedang menunggu wisuda kini terpaksa harus bekerja sebagai perawat biasa di rumah sakit yang akan di wariskan kepadanya sambil mengisi waktu senggangnya sebelum acara wisudanya.

Yunho tersenyum bangga setelah selesai dengan khayalannya mengenai keluarganya dan sedetik mengacak surai hitamnya seperti orang frustasi guna menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tidak jelas yang sedari tadi mengisi otaknya.

Ini karena Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

Yunho mengumpulkan para perawat yang bertugas di ruang perawatan kelas VVIP Jung's Hospital setelah mereka selesai briefing beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu padahal tugasnya sebagai perawat yang Hangeng berikan masih satu bulan lagi.

"Katakan apa yang kalian tau tentang Kim Jaejoong," perintah Yunho tegas. Para perawat berjenis laki-laki dan perempuan di hadapannya tersentak mendengar ucapan putra pemilik rumah sakit yang tiba-tiba itu.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jung Yunho, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyalahkan Jaejoong yang tidak ia kenal langsung itu karena telah mengacaukan pikirannya. Atau ini akibat dari catatan kesehatan milik Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja ia lihat di meja kerja Hangeng? Entahlah.

"Em.. Kim Jaejoong-sshi di rawat disini selama delapan hari." salah seorang perawat wanita memberanikan diri untuk memulai menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho berdecak. "Kalau itu aku sudah tau, yang lain."

"Jaejoong-sshi itu adalah salah satu pasien terheboh di rumah sakit ini. Ia sangat takut pada jarum, bahkan terkadang ia memberontak saat jarum infusnya akan di ganti atau pun saat akan di ambil sample darahnya." perawat laki-laki berpipi chubby dengan umur sebaya Yunho menambahi.

Yunho mengangguk menunggu kalimat berikutnya tentang Jaejoong keluar.

"Selama di rawat di sini yang menemaninya adalah sepupunya yang berwajah manis. Dan sepertinya Kim Jaejoong-sshi tidak bisa berpisah dari sepupunya itu. Dan sepupunya itu sama hebohnya dengan Jaejoong-sshi. Apa yang membuatmu penasaran dengannya Yunho-ah?" seorang dokter ruang senior bername tag 'Kangin' yang kebetulan sedang bertugas hari itu menimpali.

"Ah, ani Kangin-hyung. Aku hanya merasa penasaran dengan pasien Kim Jaejoong. Padahal penyakitnya ringan tapi dari desas desus yang ku dengar dia sempat membuat heboh satu rumah sakit saat ia di rawat di sini. Sebagai pewaris rumah sakit ini aku merasa perlu tau tentang jenis-jenis pasien yang mendapatkan perawatan di sini hyung." jelas Yunho serius dan langsung mendapatkan senyuman bangga dari Kangin.

Tidak lama kemudian Kangin tertawa. "Hahaha. Aku pikir kau jatuh cinta padanya sampai-sampai bertanya tentangnya pada perawat disini."

"Bertemu dengannya saja tidak pernah!" tukas Yunho melipat kedua tangannya sombong.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta sungguhan kalau sudah bertemu dengannya Yunho-ah." goda Kangin di dengar oleh Yunho tentu saja, namun Yunho acuhkan kalimat asal ucap menurutnya itu dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruang perawat kelas VVIP itu.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author ::**

 **Datang lagi dengan ff Yunjae baru ._.**

 **Benar-benar perjuangan sekali pas ngetik ff ini, berperang dengan rasa kantuk, hawa panas dan gerah serta nyamuk yang berterbangan juga kecoa yang tanpa permisi jalan di punggung hiks.**

 **Gomenasai kalau istilah kedokterannya dengan deskripsi seadanya. Maklum saya lulusan administrasi perkantoran, walau cita-cita awal jadi dokter tapi ga kesampean.**

 **Ini ff kisah nyata yang saya alami, yang jadi Jaejoong itu sepupu saya dia beneran sakit anemia hemolitik dan ia pasien yang bikin heboh selama di rawat disana. Kalo soal bagian Yunho nya saya ngarang hehe. Biar ada romancenya kan Yunjae harus selalu dipasangkan bersama xD**

 **Saya ga bisa janji buat update ff ini cepet karna saya harus update ke warnet dan buat ngumpulin mood ke warnet itu susahnya minta ampun, padahal Cuma tinggal nyebrang ga sampe sepuluh langkah dari rumah saya. Entah kenapa koneksi modemnya lemot pake banget beberapa bulan ini, rasanya bikin tak banting tuh modem. Padahal dulu koneksinya cepet pake banget, alamat ganti kartu modem ini mah :""**

 **Jadi yang nunggu ff ini update cepet (kalau ada) saya mohon maaf.. karena saya itu moody orangnya dan pemalas.**

 **Ya segitu saja dari saya.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Nyangiku.**

 **~Review onegaishimasu? Arigatou!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hospital Couple in love**

 **Cast** :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

 **Rated :** T—M

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan** a.k.a **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAK MAU! SAKIIT ARRRGHH YA TUHAN!" Jaejoong memberontak kala perawat berambut pirang itu hendak mengambil sample darahnya. Dengan wajah panik perawat bermasker hijau itu memegangi jarum suntik kedua yang patah akibat gerakan Jaejoong yang brutal. Sambil sesekali mencoba mengusap urat nadi yang baru saja ia tusuk menggunakan alcohol. Sebagai peredam rasa sakit.

"YA! Bisa tenang sebentar tidak? Kalau kau memberontak terus darahnya tidak mau keluar tahu!" kali ini Junsu benar-benar sudah kesal. Pasalnya ia hampir saja terkena pukulan brutal yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Junsu dan perawat itu bergantian.

"SALAHNYA SENDIRI TIDAK MENGATAKAN SAAT JARUMNYA DITUSUK!" masih dengan suara teriakan lantang, dengan keringat yang semakin banyak bercucuran dikeningnya, Jaejoong terus berteriak memarahi perawat yang bertugas mengambil darahnya itu. Akhirnya dengan langkah mundur perawat bername-tag Jessica Jung itu menghampiri pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong kemudian berlari keluar membawa nampan berisi jarum suntik bekas dan tisu alcohol yang berantakan.

Junsu mengela nafasnya setelah Jaejoong melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Junsu.

Jaejoong melakukan berontakan brutal begitu memang bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, perawat bernama Jessica itu yang lupa untuk mengatakan aba-aba 'tarik nafas yang dalam' saat jarum suntik apapun menusuk ke urat nadi Jaejoong. Itu lah permintaannya sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini.

Jaejoong memang baru kali ini masuk rumah sakit dan merasakan jarum suntik, maka dari itu ia terlihat ketakutan.

Dan jika ada perawat yang lupa mengatakannya, maka seperti tadi lah yang akan terjadi. Jaejoong akan berteriak setara dua oktaf sambil bergerak brutal sehingga darah yang akan diambil sebagai sample untuk di bawa dan di cek di laboratorium tidak akan keluar.

"Kalau begini caranya bagaimana bisa cepat di transfusi." Junsu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali duduk di kursi yang selalu ia letakkan tepat di sebelah ranjang Jaejoong. Tempatnya duduk dengan setia seperti Vick anjing peliharaan Jaejoong yang selalu duduk manis di dekat pintu rumah Jaejoong.

SRAK.

"Permisi, Kim Jaejoong-sshi boleh kami masuk untuk mengambil sample darahmu?" kali ini suara namja yang terdengar pelan bersamaan dengan pintu yang bergeser. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap berjubah putih itu tersenyum setelah membuka maskernya. Di lehernya stetoskop bertengger seperti biasa. Dan di sebelahnya ada perawat lain—tentunya bukan perawat Jessica yang tadi kabur tanpa permisi. Perawat itu membawa keranjang kecil berisi beberapa tabung kecil dan jarum suntik berbagai macam ukuran.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya malas. Memutar bola matanya jengah. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengambil sample darah.

"Silahkan, dokter." Junsu bangkit dari kursinya lalu bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada dua petugas kesehatan itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat pada Junsu agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Junsu pun memberikan sebelah tangannya untuk Jaejoong genggam sebagai peralihan rasa sakit yang dia rasa, seperti biasa.

Perawat khusus laboratorium itu meraba-raba urat nadi Jaejoong yang tadi sempat di tusuk dua kali oleh Jessica. Agak sedikit bengkak dan membiru membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mencari urat nadi yang kecil dan tersembunyi itu. Namun akhirnya ia menemukan juga urat nadi tersebut. Membuka plastik kecil berisi tisu yang berbau alkohol, perawat itu kembali mengusap kulit pucat itu.

"Oke. Tarik nafas Jaejoong-sshi. Jarumnya akan ditusuk sekarang," dokter itu kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi meringis Jaejoong. Bahkan hanya di oleskan oleh alkohol saja dia sudah memasang wajah begitu, apalagi saat ditusuk. Jelas saja tadi ia mengamuk saat Jessica lupa mengatakan kalimat keramat itu. Jaejoong benar-benar takut akan jarum!

Jaejoong kembali mencengkram tangan Junsu kuat-kuat sambil menggeram menahan sakit saat jarum kurus itu menusuk kulitnya. Walaupun kelihatannya sepele, hanya sebuah jarum kecil yang secara logika tidak dapat membunuhmu tapi dengan ketakutan seperti itu tentu saja akan berbeda rasanya. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa bersimpatik. Padahal tadi pagi Jaejoong sudah diambil darah satu kali dan malam ini ia harus diambil darah kembali. Sungguh kasihan Jaejoong.

Dan darah segar berwarna merah pekat cenderung kehitaman itu keluar perlahan. Terlihat lebih encer dari seharusnya.

"Di ambil agak banyak ya.." Kangin—dokter yang kebetulan jaga di hari itu pun kembali berucap dengan ramahnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan lemah.

Dan dua tabung kecil berkapasitas sepuluh mililiter sudah didapat oleh perawat itu.

Jaejoong mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dengan perlahan. Alkohol sudah di usapkan kembali ke kulitnya agar menetralisir rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekaligus membuat aliran darah berhenti keluar. Setelah memasang plester berwarna putih pada bekas tusukan jarum suntik tersebut, perawat itu sebelumnya menulis nama Jaejoong pada dua tabung kecil bertutup ungu berisi darah Jaejoong yang akan ia teliti agar tidak tertukar dengan darah orang lain.

"Sudah selesai. Baiklah kami permisi." pamit dokter dan perawat laboratorium itu kemudian setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Junsu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

"Su-ie, kapan darahnya datang? Aku bosan ingin cepat pulang.." rengek Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Junsu meletakkan remote TV yang terdapat di ruang rawat itu.

"Mana aku tahu, aku tidak mau ke ruang perawat untuk bertanya lagi. Aku malu! Sejak semalam aku sudah bolak-balik lebih dari sepuluh kali untuk menanyakan hal yang sama." mata Junsu kembali ke layar TV. Ia melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir pucatnya. "Rasanya darahku semakin lama semakin berkurang apalagi sudah dua kali darahku diambil perawat sialan itu." lanjut Jaejoong sebal.

Junsu hanya berdecak. "Kalau begitu tidur saja supaya darahmu bertambah lagi!" semprot Junsu masih kesal dan merajuk. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Jaejoong mendengus kemudian melemparkan bantal berbetuk gajahnya ke arah Junsu. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum pura-pura terpejam. Hingga akhirnya dengan hitungan detik ia benar-benar tertidur.

"YA! YA!" pekikan lumba-lumba itu lolos begitu saja dan diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong yang terkikik dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Ternyata darah yang sudah kita pesan tidak ada kecocokan dengan darah Jaejoong." Hangeng meletakkan kembali map berisi hasil tes lab milik Jaejoong. Menatap Siwon dengan tatapan serius.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang golongan darahnya itu O plus? Seharusnya darah itu cocok kan?" tanya Siwon untuk memastikan. Pasalnya ini sudah hampir dua hari Jaejoong di rawat namun ia belum kunjung mendapatkan transfusi darah juga karena darahnya baru selesai di teliti satu jam yang lalu. Penelitian darah sebanyak sepuluh mili yang membutuhkan waktu selama dua hari.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lain di dalam darah Jaejoong," lanjut Hangeng. Ia kembali membuka map berwarna hijau itu untuk memastikan kembali bahwa yang ia baca tidak salah.

Alis Siwon bertaut. "Maksudmu?" tanya nya. Raut wajah Hangeng yang serius benar-benar membuat Siwon resah dan gelisah.

"Ternyata darah Jaejoong agak berbeda dari darah yang lain. Darahnya tergolong dalam darah istimewa." lanjut Hangeng. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut sebelum Siwon bertanya padanya. Hangeng memang senang melihat business man itu kebingungan dengan istilah kedokteran.

"Memangnya kenapa golongan darah itu termasuk istimewa? Han gege-ah jangan main-main denganku, aku benar-benar sedang pusing." Siwon sepertinya sudah mulai frustasi bahkan sebelum Hangeng berniat untuk membuatnya bertambah pusing. Hangeng tertawa kecil.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Ada kandungan yang berbeda dalam darah Jaejoong. Sebuah kelainan dan kata halusnya adalah keistimewaan. Intinya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan sembarang transfusi darah. Darah yang akan di donorkan kepadanya harus di proses terlebih dahulu baru bisa diterima oleh tubuhnya. Apa perlu aku jelaskan lebih lanjut dengan bahasa kedokteran agar kau lebih mengerti, Siwon-ah?" jelas Hangeng panjang lebar, seperti biasa dengan nada mengejek yang jelas.

Siwon berdecak. Disaat serius begini pria cina itu selalu saja bercanda dan membuatnya kesal. "Tidak terima kasih. Intinya saja." tolak Siwon halus. Jujur saja isi kepalanya sudah penuh dengan bisnis dan politik ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menerima bagian kedokteran yang rumit.

Hangeng tertawa geli. Sesuai prediksinya Siwon akan menolak di jelaskan lebih lanjut. "Darah yang akan di transfusi ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong harus di cuci dulu selama minimal lima jam. Dan kabar buruknya rumah sakitku tidak mempunyai fasilitas alat pencuci darah yang seperti itu. Sepertinya kita harus ke palang merah pusat." Hangeng meletakkan kacamatanya. Ia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa benar Jung's Hospital tidak mempunyai alat itu? Aku tidak percaya Han gege kepala rumah sakit serta direktur perusahaan alat-alat kesehatan yang kaya raya begitu pelit terhadap fasilitas untuk pasiennya." balas Siwon sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Perlukah aku membelikanmu alat itu khusus untukmu?" lanjutnya.

Hangeng tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia suka saat-saat saling mengejek begini, membuat semua beban di dalam otaknya sedikit berkurang. Siwon yang melihat Hangeng tertawa pun ikut tertawa.

"Sayangnya kasus Jaejoong sangat jarang dan baru kali ini aku temui, lagi pula perusahaanku hanya memproduksi jarum suntik dan alat infus tidak memproduksi alat berat begitu. Akan kuterima tawaranmu dengan senang hati. Atau kalau Jaejoong rutin masuk rumah sakitku terus aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membeli alat tersebut." Hangeng menyodorkan sebuah kertas salinan berisi informasi mengenai kelainan darah yang Jaejoong derita dari lab. Ia kembali tertawa.

Sepertinya kehadiran Siwon benar-benar membuatnya sering tertawa.

"Simpan salinan itu sebagai kenang-kenangan," Hangeng menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna merah itu kepada Siwon dan langsung diambilnya dengan kasar sambil mendengus.

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik. Cari darah untuk Jaejoong sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun Hangeng-ah. Dan ngomong-ngomong kalau sampai Jaejoong terus masuk rumah sakitmu, bisa dipastikan kau akan membuatku miskin perlahan Hangeng-ah. Hahaha! Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar-benar percakapan dua pria paruh baya yang aneh. Saling menyindir satu sama lain lalu saling menertawai dan sekarang mereka mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

"Permisi," perawat bersurai pirang itu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan berisi sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna bening. Jaejoong yang merupakan lulusan sekolah farmasi tentu tahu apa itu, apalagi ia juga pernah magang di sebuah rumah sakit militer selama enam bulan.

Paracetamol.

Obat yang umumnya di gunakan untuk menurunkan panas itu terpasang menggantikan cairan infus. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk menghabiskan lima ratus mili cairan bening itu.

Sekarang saatnya menunggu lagi darah yang 'katanya' masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sudah satu hari lamanya darah itu belum sampai juga ke rumah sakit itu, menyebalkan bukan? Menunggu satu jam saja sudah membuat kesal, apalagi sampai satu hari?

Bukankah mereka bilang kalau darah itu dari palang merah pusat? Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Memangnya palang merah pusat itu berada di Korea utara jadi selama itu?

Hahh..

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

SRAK.

Pintu kamar VVIP itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja paruh baya berwajah oriental dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Jung Hangeng. Kibum mengenali sosok itu dengan baik.

"Halo, Joongie-ah.." sapa Hangeng pada Jaejoong yang kelihatannya baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Jaejoong agak terganggu dengan kedatangan dokter cina itu, ia masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Kibum-ah, apa kabar?" kali ini Hangeng bertanya pada Kibum yang sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali tak lama setelah Hangeng masuk.

"Ada keluhan?" tanya Hangeng pada Jaejoong sambil memeriksa detak jantung Jaejoong dengan stetoskop. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Hanya sedikit sesak di dada." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Sedangkan Hangeng masih sibuk memeriksa perut Jaejoong kali ini, sesekali mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Itu memang wajar. Aigoo... bagaimana bisa kadar _Hb-_ mu bisa serendah itu Joongie-ah. Hanya empat koma lima dari batas normal. Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat itu dengan tubuh sekurus ini. Hm? Benar-benar luar biasa." puji Hangeng sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana namja cantik dan kurus itu bertahan di kondisi yang seharusnya bila orang lain berada di posisi itu maka sudah ambruk.

Namja cantik itu terlihat biasa saja. Dan masih bisa tersenyum juga tertawa. Walaupun secara fisik terlihat jelas ia amat pucat walau kulitnya memang terlihat pucat. Lihat saja telapak tangannya, tidak ada darah yang mengalir disana.

Jangan lupa bibirnya. Tak kalah pucat juga.

Apalagi suhu tubuhnya yang cukup panas selalu berada di kisaran empat puluh derajat celcius.

.

.

.

"Saatnya transfusi." perawat bername tag Jessica Jung itu memasuki kembali ke ruangan Jaejoong kali ini membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu kantung labu darah segar yang terlihat begitu dingin.

Kibum yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong menggunakan kursi kecil pun tersenyum lega. "Akhirnya..."

"Apakah akan terasa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Jessica tersenyum sambil membuka tutup yang ada di kantung darah kemudian menusuk jarum yang sudah ia lepaskan dari infusan ke kantung darah segar itu kemudian menggantungnya.

"Rasanya akan sedikit dingin," ucapnya ramah. "Ah, iya. Karena ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong-sshi menerima transfusi darah, biasanya akan terjadi reaksi dari dalam tubuhnya mengingat darah ini bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Aku harap Nyonya bisa bersiap-siap agar tidak panik." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ne. Aku pernah mendengar soal itu, lalu biasanya reaksi yang umum terjadi apa?" tanya Kibum sambil sesekali memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama Junsu. Terkadang mereka berdua terkikik atau bahkan saling cemberut.

Jessica terdiam sejenak berpikir. "Beberapa ada yang merasakan demam sampai menggigil. Gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuh, mengigau serta tidak sadarkan diri. Ada juga yang mengalami kehilangan pengelihatan sementara sekitar dua sampai tiga hari. Namun itu semua tergantung reaksi dari diri pasien sendiri." jelasnya. Junsu dan Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Jessica hanya bisa saling berpandangan horror.

Setelah selesai mengatur kecepatan laju darah segar itu Jessica pun pamit undur diri. Setelah sebelumnya memberitahu Kibum untuk memanggilnya jika darah dalam bungkus labu itu habis.

"Umma… ini dingin sekali.." Jaejoong merengek manja. Sebenarnya ia agak ketakutan dengan penjelasan Jessica tadi. Namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tegar agar tidak terlihat lemah. Lagipula ia gengsi.

Kibum pun membelai helaian poni Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang guna menenangkan anak manjanya itu, karena Kibum tahu kalau Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan ne? pikirkan untuk sembuh saja." ucap Kibum lembut. Jaejoong pun tersenyum kemudian terpejam sebentar, meresapi darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Joongie, darahmu benar-benar berwarna pekat. Lihat cepat sekali mengalirnya seperti air keran." dua mata pencinta bebek dan lumba-lumba itu benar-benar tidak beranjak sama sekali dari objek yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Sebuah kantung darah yang tergantung pada tiang infusan. Auranya kampungannya benar-benar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Terang saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat acara transfusi darah secara langsung, tentu saja tidak ia sia-siakan begitu saja kesempatan emas ini.

Membuat Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah hanya bisa berdecak. Bahkan ia sendiri yang mengalami bagaimana darah yang tidak diketahui milik siapa itu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya biasa saja.

"Itu bukan darahku Su-ie." ralat Jaejoong.

"Tapi itu tetap akan menjadi darahmu karena darah itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhmu, lihat cepat sekali bahkan sekarang sudah setengahnya!" anak itu benar-benar mirip anak bebek yang baru saja di beri makan oleh induknya. Benar-benar norak. Omel Jaejoong dalam hati.

Daripada harus mendengar ocehan siluman lumba-lumba itu lebih baik ia tidur saja. Akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya menganggap semua ocehan Junsu adalah dongeng sebelum tidur. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya kembaran Kim Junho itu akan marah padanya karena mengacuhkannya.

.

.

Dua kantung darah telah selesai di transfusi ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong dan reaksi yang muncul adalah demam tinggi. Suhu tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya namun ia juga merasakan kedinginan hingga menggigil. Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong sudah menggunakan selimut ketiganya dan ia masih terlihat kedinginan dan bergetar.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kibum pada Junsu. Junsu menggeleng. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Jaejoong merasa hangat. Di keningnya bahkan sudah ada plester penurun panas yang biasa di gunakan untuk anak-anak namun sepertinya masih kurang. Bibir Jaejoong bahkan sampai bergetar memanggil-manggil nama Kibum.

"Coba anda ikut berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong-sshi dan memeluknya Nyonya," saran Jessica sambil meletakkan sebuah kantung berisi air hangat untuk Jaejoong peluk sebagai alat bantu menhangatkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum pun melakukan hal yang di sarankan Jessica. Ia berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong, masuk ke daam tiga lapis selimut super tebal itu dan memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang gemetaran.

'oh, jadi ini yang namanya reaksi itu' gumam Junsu dalam hati. Menyeramkan.

.

.

"Su-ie…" panggil Jaejoong manja. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang serius menonton film kartun tanpa dialog antara dua hewan sejenis larva tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan kuning. Sesekali Junsu tertawa sendiri kala melihat salah satu dari larva tersebut bertingkah konyol.

Jaejoong berdecak. Memanggil sepupunya yang bodoh itu memang tidak cukup satu kali.

"Permisi, aku mengantar makanan untuk pasien." sebelum Jaejoong hendak memanggil Junsu kembali sebuah suara malah menginterupsi.

Dengan sigap Junsu bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki kemudian membuka pintu. "Ne~ terima kasih." dan nampan berisi makanan lengkap empat sehat lima sempurna itu berpindah ke tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa nampan itu dan menyimpannya di atas meja makan tak jauh dari ranjang Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah kau harus makan dulu, sebentar lagi pasti petugas yang membagikan obat akan datang. Jja~" Junsu membuang kertas wrap yang menutupi seluruh hidangan makan siang Jaejoong. Membawa nampan tersebut ke tempat Jaejoong agar segera di makannya.

"Ck. paling-paling starfolat lagi obatnya. Atau paracetamol. Cih aku bosan setiap tiga kali dalam sehari hanya meminum obat itu!" sahut Jaejoong ketus. Yaa~ si lulusan farmasi itu memang lebih tau obat yang ia minum sendiri.

"Makanya makan yang banyak supaya cepat pulang! Lihat badanmu kurus kering seperti orang yang terkena gizi buruk tahu!" Junsu tak kalah ketus membalas kalimat Jaejoong.

"MWO? YA! orang yang mengidap gizi buruk itu tinggal kulit dan tulang saja. Kau tidak lihat aku masih dilapisi daging walaupun kurus begini. Eoh?" Jaejoong memukul kepala Junsu dengan sendok yang baru saja ia ambil dari Junsu.

Junsu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan. "Terserahmu!"

"Su-ie~ bisakah aku mendapatkan pizza atau burger untuk makan siangku besok? Aku bosan setiap hari hanya makan nasi lembek dan sayur bening hambar ini. Hanya susunya saja yang terasa normal." Jaejoong menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil memainkan makanannya yang belum satu kalipun masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Junsu yang kembali fokus pada kartun yang masih tersiar di televisi flat di hadapannya mendelik tajam ke arah Jaejoong. "YA! Kau ini banyak mengeluh sekali eoh? Makanya cepat sembuh dan cepat habiskan makanan itu sebelum aku menyuapimu dengan piringnya sekaligus Jaejoongie…" desis Junsu tajam. Entah kenapa kali ini Junsu menjadi lebih kejam dari biasanya. Padahal biasanya ia bertingkah polos dan lugu.

Jaejoong yang tidak mau membuat masalah lagi akhirnya mengalah. Memakan makanan yang sangat jauh dari kata enak apalagi kalau di bandingnya dengan rasa masakannya. Kemudian matanya tak sengaja beralih pada televisi yang di tonton Junsu dengan serius.

Ah.. pantas saja ia bersikap ketus.

Rupanya ia sedang serius menonton berita mengenai sepak bola setelah acara kartun larva itu selesai. Ck. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie-ah~ bagaimana? Apa keluhanmu hari ini?" sapa Tan Hangeng sang dokter senior sekaligus direktur rumah sakit itu. Ia kembali datang bersama seorang perawat senior yang sibuk dengan map yang ia bawa.

Sepertinya Jaejoong harus mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan dokter senior itu di jam-jam yang selalu tidak terduga.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter. "Makanannya tidak enak. Dokter, aku pulang besok boleh ya?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang di buat memelas. Terlihat imut meskipun ia belum terlihat fit.

Hangeng tertawa. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kibum yang hanya berdiri dan diam, " _Hb_ -nya sudah naik menjadi enam koma sembilan. Aku rasa kita butuh dua kantung darah lagi. Tolong kabarkan pada Siwon ne?"

Kibum akhirnya bernafas lega. "Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan segera pulang dan memberinya kabar, terima kasih banyak Hangeng-ah."

Dan tak lama setelah darah yang sudah di pesan dua hari yang lalu untuk di transfusi untuk Jaejoong pun datang. Semoga saja tidak ada gejala aneh lagi yang terjadi pada Jaejoong setelah darah 'asing' itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah Kibum mengabari Siwon soal akan di lakukan tranfusi darah kembali pada Jaejoong, darah asing itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Namun kali ini tidak ada reaksi apapun yang terjadi. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sekarang bibir Jaejoong yang awalnya pucat mulai kembali memerah meskipun belum merah menggoda seperti semula.

Setidaknya ini kemajuan yang bagus.

Apalagi mengenai makanan, ia tidak ada pantangannya sama sekali. Bahkan saat ini kedua orang tua Junsu serta Junho—kembaran Junsu kembali datang dengan berbagai macam makanan yang selama ini Jaejoong idam-idamkan.

"Ramennya kurang pedas, Junho-ah. Lain kali belikan aku yang lebih pedas dari ini." Jaejoong menikmati ramen yang dibawakan oleh Junho dengan penuh penghayatan. Sejak kemarin ia memang ingin makan ramen yang dibelikan oleh Junho. Aneh bukan? Seperti ibu muda yang sedang hamil saja. namun itulah Jaejoong, semua yang Ia mau harus dituruti. Namun berbeda dengan Junsu, kembaran Junho itu benar-benar terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan acara makannya. Atau bisa dibilang ia kerepotan karena merasakan pedas yang begitu membakar lidah dan tenggorokannya.

Sedangkan para orang tua sedang makan dengan santai sambil berbincang kecil di meja makan yang berada di sudut ruangan kamar inap VVIP itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku Junho! Kenapa kau juga memberikanku ini? Kau sengaja ingin membunuhku hah?! Ugh.. rasanya perutku.."

"Hahaha! Mian, kembaran, salahkan paman penjual ramennya yang terlanjur membuatkan dua porsi ramen pedas. Aku tidak enak kalau harus mengganti dengan yang baru." bela Junho sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah kembarannya itu mulai memerah menahan pedas. Walaupun Junho tahu Junsu bisa memakan pedas, namun jika rasa pedasnya itu setara dengan yang Jaejoong sukai maka tidak akan ada yang bisa selamat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hanya aku saja yang sadar atau kalian juga menyadarinya, bukankah Junsu terlihat semakin montok tinggal di rumah sakit selama empat hari?" Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Junho, Junsu dan Jaejoong berada.

Junsu terlihat masih cuek menanggapi kalimat pamannya barusan, walaupun ia kepedasan dengan ramen yang Junho berikan namun ia masih menikmati ramen itu dengan lahap sambil sesekali meminum air putih dingin.

"Ya, aku juga menyadari itu. Aigoo.. sepertinya anak bebek Appa semakin bertambah gemuk saja." lanjut sang Appa si kembar.

"Aku jadi ragu apakah Jaejoong benar-benar memakan makannya atau Junsu semua yang menghabiskan? Kau kan tahu sendiri selera Jaejoong."

"Bisa jadi seperti itu. Hahaha!"

Junho hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan sang Appa. Tanpa tahu akibat selanjutnya.

Sedang Junsu? Ia mulai meletakkan sumpitnya, mendelik ke arah sang Appa dengan tatapan berbahaya. Sebelumnya ia menuangkan segelas penuh air dingin dan meneguknya dengan satu tegukan.

Oh tidak..

Jaejoong merasakan ada tanda bahaya yang akan mengancam pendengarannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa lari karena ia makan diatas tempat tidur dengan meja kecil.

"APPA!"

Suara lumba-lumba mengamuk pun akhirnya tidak bisa di hindari lagi. Membuat para penghuni sesama kamar VVIP yang lain terkejut bukan main.

"YA! JUNSU JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"Maaf tuan kalian mengganggu ketenangan kami!"

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Kangin-hyung?" seorang pemuda dengan banyak makanan di tangannya masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang kerja Kangin tanpa permisi tak lama setelah Kangin masuk dan langsung meletakkan jubah putih kebanggaannya di gantungan. Pemuda itu langsung duduk dengan tidak sopannya sambil meletakkan seluruh makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Kangin.

"YA! Changmin! Berhenti mengotori meja kerjaku!" semprot Kangin yang baru sadar kalau pemuda jangkung itu menguasai meja kerjanya.

"Sebentar saja hyung, ruangan Appa terkunci aku jadi tidak bisa makan disana." jawab Changmin—pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu santai.

"Aku tahu ia sengaja melakukannya karena kau itu selalu merepotkan Min," sindir Kangin terang-terangan pada pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu.

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Maka dari itu mulai hari ini aku akan menggunakan ruanganmu,"

"Makanya aku sarankan agar berhenti membuat keonaran disini—YA! apa kau bilang? Tidak tidak! Ruangan ini tidak akan pernah kau gunakan lagi, Min!" Kangin mengambil beberapa makanan Changmin dan langsung melemparkan keluar ruangannya tanpa ampun.

Membuat Changmin berteriak dan memasang wajah berlebihan saat melihat kekasih yang selalu membuat perutnya tidak pernah kenyang itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai di luar ruangan Kangin.

Sepertinya persepsi tentang Kangin yang ramah dan baik hati yang selama ini Changmin pegang teguh akan ia ganti dengan Kangin si pelit—karena ia tidak mau meminjamkan ruangan kerjanya untuk menikmati makanannya. Bahkan Kangin langsung mengunci diri dari dalam ruang kerjanya karena tahu Changmin akan berbuat hal nekat lain. Tak lupa dengan sisa makanan Changmin di dalam sana.

Sungguh hari sial.

Changmin memegangi perutnya yang masih belum kenyang sambil terpaksa membuang makanan yang sudah tidak layak makan ke tempat sampah hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan Junsu yang mendorongnya.

"U.. umma?"

.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author :**

Haloo.. ada yang masih nunggu ff ini setelah satu tahun lamanya? /lebay Hihihi xD

Aku ga lupa kok sama ff ini, hanya terserang wb aja serta kesibukan pekerjaan hiks…

Mohon maaf sebelumnya sebenarnya ff ini agak melenceng jauh dari susunan yang seharusnya :"" tapi tenang, akan sebisa mungkin aku bikin seharusnya/? Hanya perlu inget-inget aja kerangkanya kok, peace ^^v.

Pasti ada yang bingung kan kenapa chap 1 sama 2 nya ga nyambung? Hahaha. Sebenernya chap 2 ini bisa dibilang flashback, bukan flashback juga juga sih.. atau kalian bisa bilang chap 1 itu prolog deh biar gampang karena aku suka seenak pantat Junsu bolak-balik alur cerita tanpa keterangan jadi reader tebak sendiri aja ya jalan ceritanya xD

err.. gimana ya, intinya chap 2 ini bagian dimana Jaejoong menjalani kesehariannya di kali pertamanya dia di rawat di rumah sakit. Jadi yang nanya yunjae momentnya kapan muncul, jawabannya masih belum muncul karena di chap ini ceritanya Yunho nya masih kuliah xD

Apalagi yang nanya kapan Jaejoong koma itu masih belum terjawab di chap ini xD

Ada satu review yang ku kira hampir bisa nebak jalan cerita ini xD aku sampai kaget hihihi.

Sudah ya cuap-cuapnya, intinya semoga yang udah nunggu ff ini update engga kecewa dengan update-tanku yang kurang memuaskan. Aku akan berusaha lagi supaya lebih baik! Berikan semangat dan doa kalian semua ya~!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memfollow, memfav, membaca dan lain-lain ff ini.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	3. Chapter 3

Hospital Couple in love

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

Rated : T—M

Warning : Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

Disclaimer :

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

.

.

_This story Original _

by

Nyangiku

.

.

''If you don't like, Don't read it"

Tidak suka? Jangan baca!

.

.

Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—

.

.

Onegaishimasu

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Jung Changmin.

Putra kedua pemilik Jung's Hospital menghela nafasnya.

Namja jangkung itu duduk sendirian di bandara Incheon, tanpa tahu kenapa dirinya masih berada di sana selama dua jam lebih. Ia datang kesana bukan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat menggunakan transportasi udara yang terbang dan mendarat bergantian di landasan udara di belakangnya. Ia sedang menunggu, menunggu sosok yang amat ia rindukan, sosok yang tak pernah di temui nya di saat pagi datang hingga malam menjelang.

Jung Changmin sendirian. Selalu merasa sendirian walau di tengah keramaian.

"Tuan, Nyonya mengatakan kalau ia membatalkan ke pulangannya dan akan pergi ke Swiss untuk bertemu kliennya yang lain." namja bersetelan jas hitam membungkuk sopan di hadapannya.

Sudah dapat di duga sebelumnya, nyonya besar itu memang selalu saja mementingkan klien di bandingkan anak bungsunya yang masih butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Anggapan orang tentang anak bungsu yang selalu di limpahi kasih sayang dengan penuh tak pernah terjadi padanya. Tak heran sang hyung yang merupakan anak sulung menjadi lebih sering berada di luar rumah mencari kesibukan sendiri. Sedangkan ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan di rumah mewahnya untuk belajar dan belajar demi membunuh waktu yang selalu mengecewakannya.

Ingin marah, melampiaskannya. Tapi Changmin hanya sendirian. Bahkan orang-orang menolaknya untuk bersama menemaninya meski sebentar. Changmin tidak nakal, ia hanya senang membuat perhatian agar di perhatikan minimal oleh sang Appa yang tak pernah marah sedikitpun meskipun kesalahan Changmin begitu fatal. Changmin rindu di marahi sang Umma, ia rindu cubitan sang Umma di pipi tirusnya.

"Kangin-hyung? Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk kesal begitu?" tanya Yunho saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kangin yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya untuk kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai dokter jaga.

"Changmin baru saja datang dan mengacaukan ruanganku," jawab Kangin setengah kesal pada Yunho—hyung Changmin.

"Laporkan saja pada Appa, dan minta ganti rugi." Yunho melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kangin tanpa salam. Kangin menghela nafasnya, "Melaporkannya lagi? Meminta ganti rugi? Orang kaya memang mudah sekali menyelesaikan masalah kecil." keluh Kangin.

.

.

"Hyung!" Changmin menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi saat di lihatnya sang Hyung baru saja memasuki rumah mewahnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, ia melempar kunci mobilnya sembarangan dan langsung di ambil oleh pelayan rumahnya.

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat. Terlihat lebih seperti terpaksa menjawab panggilan adik bungsunya itu.

Changmin yang bersemangat sejak mendengar suara mobil Yunho datang pun mulai bercerita, "Tadi aku datang kerumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Umma!" kata Changmin dengan ceria. Mengingat momen dimana saat ia melihat sosok 'Sang Umma' tadi siang dirumah sakit.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, Umma? Bukankah Umma nya bahkan belum pulang sejak satu bulan yang lalu? Batin Yunho dalam hati. Mustahil pula sang Umma datang kerumah sakit jika tidak ada suatu hal yang penting. Sang Umma sangat menghindari tempat di rawatnya orang-orang sakit.

"Jangan bergurau. Makanya keluarlah sebentar untuk jalan-jalan, ajak teman-temanmu dan habiskan uang sakumu. Umma masih ada urusan hingga bulan depan, berhentilah berharap." Yunho hendak melanjutkan langkahnya namun Changmin segera mencegahnya.

"Ani, hyung! Bukan Umma kita—maksudku aku menemukan Umma yang lain," Yunho sudah tak ingin mendengar kalimat Changmin yang semakin penuh dengan gurauan menurutnya. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya memberikan isyarat pada Changmin untuk menyingkir dan berhenti mengganggunya.

Changmin tertegun. Dan hyungnya pun sudah mulai berubah..

Dengan langkah penuh emosi Changmin keluar dari rumah mewahnya, menghiraukan teriakan penjaga rumah yang menanyakan kemana kepergiannya. Changmin hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Tak tahu kemana arahnya.

Hingga langkahnya sampai di jalan raya, "Umma.." lirihnya.

.

.

Changmin kali ini tidak membuat kehebohan ketika datang kerumah sakit milik sang Appa. Hari ini malah ia terlihat aneh dengan caranya datang mengendap-endap seperti itu, bahkan beberapa perawat dan office boy yang lewat hendak menyapanya buru-buru di cegah oleh Changmin dengan memberikan isyarat agar mereka diam dan tidak menyebutkan nama Changmin.

Itu semakin membuat seluruh orang yang mengenal Changmin kebingungan. Karena biasanya namja itu datang dengan segala macam kehebohan yang ia buat, bukan keributan yang kekanakan. Hanya saja ia selalu mengganggu perawat dan dokter yang ada disana dengan cara yang ia punya dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Omo.. hari ini Umma keluar kamarnya lagi untuk berjalan-jalan." Changmin bertingkah gemas sendiri saat melihat sosok yang di panggilnya 'Umma' sedang duduk di kursi roda dan lagi-lagi di temani oleh namja berbokong seksi itu. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit yang memang di bangun dengan lebih banyak tanaman dan bunga yang indah.

Rasanya ingin sekali menghampiri sosok itu tapi Changmin tidak punya sedikitpun keberanian. Ia hanya bisa mengamati sosok itu dari kejauhan bahkan sampai para perawat dan dokter yang dikenalnya sebagai Kangin menghampiri mereka berdua, sepertinya menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke kamar rawat.

"Aigo Jae, kalian terlalu jauh pergi. Sebaiknya kembali sebelum dokter Tan datang untuk pemeriksaan rutinmu, oke?" Kangin tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan segera bergegas pergi sebelum dokter Tan Hangeng—dokter yang juga pemillik rumah sakit datang dan Kangin di marahi olehnya karena membiarkan Jaejoong pergi sejauh itu. Meskipun Jaejoong hanya duduk dikursi roda dan di dorong oleh Junsu, tapi sungguh seharusnya dia bedrest total tanpa beranjak satu sentimeterpun dari tempat tidurnya.

Itu satu syarat yang akan membuatnya cepat pulang dari rumah sakit ini sesuai dengan permintaannya setiap hari.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu Jaejoong pun tiba, kamarnya yang telah ditinggalkan selama satu minggu lebih akhirnya kembali di tempatinya. Junsu pun bernafas lega karena dengan kepulangan Jaejoong itu artinya Junsu juga pulang kerumahnya. Akhirnya Junsu dapat tidur nyenyak tanpa harus mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya setiap jam pada malam hari untuk minta di antar ke kamar mandi guna menuntaskan hasratnya buang air kecil. Tak lupa juga Junsu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyamuk-nyamuk yang selalu menganggunya setiap hari.

Semua orang menyambut Jaejoong dengan penuh suka cita. Dengan jamuan makan malam sederhana, keluarga Kim merayakan kepulangan Jaejoong berharap ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Jaejoong sakit parah.

Hari-hari di lalui Jaejoong seperti biasa kembali. Yang paling ditunggunya adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya menjalani status sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama dengan jurusan farmasi yang akan didalami olehnya selama empat tahun ke depan.

Jaejoong pun masih rutin datang setiap minggu untuk check up. Dan check up adalah hal yang paling dibencinya karena setiap check up lagi-lagi urat nadinya harus rela ditusuk oleh jarum demi mengambil sedikit darahnya untuk di teliti kadar Hemoglobin darahnya.

Ada satu hal yang berubah dari Jaejoong, yaitu adalah nafsu makannya yang mendadak menjadi luar biasa. Jaejoong memakan apapun yang di berikan padanya dan apa yang diinginkannya. Hingga tanpa terasa berat badannya pun naik drastis hingga dua puluh kilo banyaknya. Matanya yang bulat menjadi sipit karena tertarik oleh pipi chubbynya.

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak mengkhawatirkan perihal berat badannya. Tapi mengingat ia harus membeli banyak baru baju akibat ukuran bajunya yang berubah, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk melaksanakan program diet dengan perlahan untuk mengembalikan berat tubuh ke semula.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sampai kalimatku selesai maka aku—"

"Oke. Oke aku bangun sekarang." Junsu mengumpat kesal sambil mencari jaket dan sepatu ketsnya yang akan di gunakannya untuk berjalan-jalan pagi bersama Jaejoong. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan ini adalah hari minggu keempat yang akan mereka jalani bersama. Langit diatas kepala mereka masih terlihat gelap meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Mereka akan berjalan-jalan selama satu sampai dua jam mengitari sungai han seperti biasa. Menghirup udara segar yang banyak disana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu memulai kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa dengan penuh keceriaan. Meski baru dua bulan berstatus sebagai mahasiswa dengan tugas kuliah kadang membuatnya lelah dan penat tapi mereka tetap menjalani hari dengan senyuman.

Keduanya memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu wisata kuliner. Kemanapun dan dimanapun ada restoran baru atau lama yang enak maka Jaejoong dan Junsu akan mendatanginya. Bukan hanya wisata kuliner, tapi mereka pun benar-benar hobi menghabiskan waktu dan uang dengan berbelanja di mall.

Hanya itu lah hiburan yang bisa mereka lakukan di tengah aktivitas sibuk mereka sebagai mahasiwa.

"Joongie-ya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa kalau kita itu selalu diikuti dan di awasi oleh seseorang." Junsu pun mengatakan hal selama ini di pendamnya. Semenjak dirumah sakit hingga kembali beraktivitas normal lagi Junsu memang merasa ada yang aneh di sekitar mereka.

"Maksudmu, sesuatu yang lain mengawasi kita?" kaget Jaejoong. Rumah sakit memang identik dengan cerita-cerita mistis, itulah yang membuatnya berpikir kalau yang mengawasi dan mengikuti mereka adalah sesuatu yang lain. Atau jangan-jangan sesuatu 'yang lain' itu ikut pulang bersama mereka.

"Bukan bodoh. Ah, sudah lah lupakan saja."

Junsu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." jawab Jaejoong acuh.

Dan sosok jangkung yang dari kejauhan mengawasi Jaejoong pun ikut bernafas lega karena Jaejoong belum menyadari matanya yang selalu mengawasi kemanapun Jaejoong pergi. Biar saja si pantat bebek itu mulai curiga dengan kehadirannya, toh Jaejoong belum mempercayainya.

Hari ini mereka kebetulan mendapatkan libur dari kampus dan mereka memutuskan kembali menghabiskan waktu di sebuah mall daripada hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Rencananya hari ini Jaejoong lah yang akan membeli sesuatu yang sudah lama di carinya, yaitu sebuah tas baru.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan akan membeli tas yang mana?" tanya Junsu. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji karena Jaejoong meminta untuk istirahat makan sebentar setelah satu jam lebih kepalanya pusing memikirkan tas model mana yang akan di belinya.

Jaejoong meminum soda floatnya sejenak, "Aku akan membeli keduanya. Daripada menyesal hanya membeli salah satu."

"Sudah ku duga. Tapi.. apa uangmu cukup, Joongieya?" tanya Junsu. Beberapa menit yang lalu namja cantik itu mengeluh soal keuangannya yang mulai menipis.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Junsu. Sebuah pesan berisi bahwa tabungan Jaejoong telah bertambah jumlahnya. "Aku meminta pada Hyunjoong-hyung dan ia langsung mengirim dengan jumlah itu. Padahal tadi aku hanya iseng saja," Jaejoong tertawa bangga sekaligus bahagia karena sang hyung yang biasanya cuek dan tidak pernah peduli serta pelit pada Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengiriminya uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Padahal Jaejoong hanya meminta sedikit itu pun hanya iseng.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa kan mendapatkan satu barang yang aku mau?" mata Junsu berbinar lalu memelas seperti seekor anak anjing yang minta di pungut. Memberi kode pada Jaejoong agar di traktir.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu gemas. "Tentu saja! aku akan membelikanmu apapun!" katanya penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?" Jaejoong menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Bibirnya pucat pasi seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir kesana sejak ia pulang dari mall kemarin lusa bersama Junsu. Kemarin masih terlihat pink kemerahan, tapi saat ini sudah mulai menguning bahkan sekelilingnya memutih. Hari ini pun Jaejoog baru saja pulang dari sebuah butik bersama sang Umma.

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai menghangat bahkan terasa semakin panas dan lemas tidak bertenaga. Kepalanya pusing tak tertahankan, bahkan untuk melangkah saja Jaejoong rasa ia tidak sanggup lagi. Untuk kembali berbaring ke tempat tidurnya dari cermin yang berada tak jauh dari sana saja ia harus melangkah dengan susah payah sampai berkeringat.

Jaejoong tertegun ketika mengingat sesuatu hal yang pernah dialaminya. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, memandanginya sebentar lalu mengarahkan jemari tangannya ke wajahnya. Matanya menatap serius kuku-kuku jari lentiknya. Ibu jarinya mulai menekan satu persatu jari-jarinya, jari telunjuk hingga kelingking.

Hasil yang di dapat selalu sama. Beberapa kali pun di tekan selalu sama.

Putih. Serta kaku.

Warna merah yang biasanya menghiasi telapak tangan hingga kuku jarinya mulai menghilang.

"Wae? Jadi, aku harus kesana lagi sekarang?" suara teriakan Junsu membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu berhamburan ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Saat ini merupakan waktu dimana makan malam akan segera di mulai beberapa menit lagi dan kabar mengejutkan itu membuat nafsu makan Junsu hilang seketika.

"Nde.. baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Aku akan menyiapkan apa yang Jaejoong butuhkan disana. Siwon-ahjussi? Baiklah aku akan menyuruh Umma untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya." percakapan telepon itu pun selesai. Kim Junsu Umma yang sejak awal penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Junsu dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana pun akhirnya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan sang anak.

"Jadi mereka hanya pergi berdua saja?" Kim Junsu Umma membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng pasrah. Tidak menyangka jika sang kakak baru saja melewati sebuah masalah sendirian.

"Umma dan Appa sebaiknya berbicara dengan Siwon-ahjusshi baik-baik. Aku tidak tega mendengar Kibum-ahjumma terus menangis di telepon tadi." Jelas Junsu. Kemudian namja itu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemani Jaejoong yang kembali di rawat untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Siwon menggenggam ponselnya erat. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari sang istri, Kibum. Di telepon Kibum mengatakan kalau anak bungsu mereka Kim Jaejoong yang tadi sore pergi untuk melakukan check up bulanan harus tertahan disana untuk kembali di rawat di rumah sakit karena kadar hemoglobin dalam darahnya kembali turun.

"Apa aku bilang?! Jangan sampai Jaejoong kelelahan! Pokoknya kali ini urusi saja sendiri anakmu yang manja itu!"

"A-aku juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi! Demi Tuhan Siwon, aku bersumpah ini memang salahku! Tapi tolong.. jangan abaikan Jaejoong, anak kita.." air mata Siwon menetes ketika mengingat suara Kibum yang bergetar ketika dirinya mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mengurusi Jaejoong kali ini. Singkatnya Siwon tidak akan peduli pada Jaejoong yang untuk kali kedua ini harus menginap dirumah sakit mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Tidak ada yang harus di salahkan kali ini. Semuanya jelas salah, ia, sang istri dan tentu saja Jaejoong. Emosi Siwon tadi bukan tanpa alasan, setelah mendengar banyak cerita tentang orang yang memiliki penyakit yang sama seperti Jaejoong dari Hangeng, Siwon jadi teringat satu hal yaitu, bahwa penyakit yang Jaejoong derita akan terus kambuh jika Jaejoong kelelahan. Ini baru yang kedua kalinya, masih ada kemungkinan lain penyakitnya itu akan kambuh lagi di kemudian hari padahal sembuh dari rawat pertamanya saja baru dua bulan.

Apalagi golongan darah Jaejoong yang cukup langka, bukan karena sulit di temukan tapi langka karena harus di proses dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Tuhan.. kuatkanlah keluarga kami."

Menghilangkan segala sikap angkuhnya, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk berangkat kerumah sakit menemani sang istri dan sang anak yang sedang terbaring lemah disana namun sebelum itu tentu saja ia harus menjemput Junsu yang akan menemani hari-hari Jaejoong dirumah sakit.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah sadar?" Eunhyuk—Junsu Eomma memasang wajah sinisnya pada Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya untuk menjemput Junsu ke rumah sakit.

"Ya.. aku tadi hanya emosi." jawab Siwon tenang.

"Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kembali berdebat. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera menuju rumah sakit." kata Donghae—suami Eunhyuk alias Appa si kembar Junsu dan Junho.

Junsu dan Junho hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka melihat tiga orang dewasa itu dalam suasana tegang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah ketika Junsu dan keluarganya datang ke kamar rawat yang dua bulan lalu pernah di tempatinya. Kondisi Jaejoong tidak separah sebelumnya, ia masih bisa tersenyum serta tertawa dengan Junsu yang ketika datang langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mulai bercerita lucu. Hanya Junho yang malah asyik menonton TV yang tersedia disana.

Keempat orang dewasa sedang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Kau membawa baju banyak lagi?" tanya Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya sebuah sindiran. Junsu mendudukkan pantatnya di atas ranjang Jaejoong setelah namja cantik itu memberinya isyarat agar mendekat padanya.

"Tidak. Justru aku membawa banyak baju untukmu." Junsu menunjuk sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang disimpan dekat ranjang Jaejoong.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu. Oh, ya apa charger ponselku dibawa juga? Boneka gajahku?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan boneka gajah kesayangan Jaejoong.

"Aigo.. halo nyamuk, apa kabar? Aku datang lagi," Junsu mulai berbicara sendiri ketika sebuah nyamuk menggigit tangannya dan meninggalkan bekas bentol disana. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Junsu.

"Mianhe.. ini semua gara-gara aku.."

Junsu panik melihat Jaejoong memasang wajah sendu. "Omo! Omo! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok. Tenang saja. Hahaha!"

"Kami serahkan Jaejoong padamu lagi, Junsu-ah. Tolong jaga Jaejoong baik-baik. Besok pagi kami akan kembali lagi kesini," pamit Kibum pada Junsu. Keempat orang dewasa itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumah karena hari sudah hampir tengah malam sedangkan besok hari mereka harus kembali beraktivitas.

Junsu sendiri tadi sudah menghubungi kampus untuk meminta ijin tidak masuk kuliah karena harus menjaga Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junho kembarannya ikut pulang bersama orang tuanya karena ia sedang ada ujian tengah semester di kampusnya sehingga tidak bisa ijin libur.

"Lho? Kalian sudah mau pulang? Padahal aku baru saja datang." semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut ketika melihat Kim Hyunjoong yang terkenal acuh datang sendirian dengan baju santai membawa tas ransel di tangannya.

"Hyunjoong-ah?"

"Aku kan sudah mengajukan cuti pada Appa, karena tidak tahu akan melakukan apa jadi aku putuskan untuk menginap disini." katanya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan ramen pedas pada Junsu.

"Appa pikir kau sudah pergi keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri."

"Hahaha. Sudah cepat pulang sebelum makin larut malam," usir Hyunjoong halus.

.

.

.

Junsu melirik Hyunjoong sesekali. Namja itu sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Ada dan tidak ada dia pun Junsu merasa hanya ada dirinya dan Jaejoong di kamar itu. Hyunjoong benar-benar acuh, bahkan saat Jaejoong ingin meminta minum saja tetap Junsu yang melayani.

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidur, Junsu-ah. Biar aku yang berjaga malam ini," kata Hyunjoong ketika melihat Junsu berkali-kali menguap menahan kantuk. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah tidur dengan tenang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Junsu tersenyum kaku.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan tidur semudah itu. Hyunjoong-hyung saja yang istirahat. Jaejoong sering terbangun malam sekali untuk ke kamar mandi jadi aku akan berjaga terus." jelasnya.

Hyunjoong mulai mengubah sofa panjang yang di dudukinya untuk menjadi sebuah tempat tidur kecil, mengambil selimut tipis yang dibawa Siwon dari rumahnya serta bantal hello kitty milik Jaejoong kemudian mulai berbaring disana dengan tenang. "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan saja aku." Dan namja itu pun langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

Junsu kembali fokus pada televisi yang tayangan acaranya semakin tidak seru sambil sesekali menatap Jaejoong yang terpejam tenang dengan wajah pucat. Dinginnya AC membuat tubuh Junsu bergetar. Jaejoong menyetel AC ruangan tersebut dengan suhu yang paling rendah dengan alasan kalau tubuhnya sangat kepanasan.

Memang benar suhu tubuh namja itu cukup panas dengan suhu empat puluh derajat celcius meski ketika Junsu datang tadi Jaejoong sudah meminum obatnya. Namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak kedinginan bahkan selimutnya tidak di gunakan.

'Cepatlah sembuh dan pulang.' gumam Junsu dalam hati.

"Suie.." panggil Jaejoong lemah. Junsu yang sudah hampir ketiduran pun terbangun dengan kaget.

"Ada apa Joongie? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." gumam Jaejoong lemah. Dengan sigap Junsu pun membantu Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan sabar memapah namja cantik itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin minum." pinta Jaejoong lagi. Junsu pun kembali menuruti apa yang Jaejoong pinta setelahnya namja cantik itu kembali tidur.

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaan pasien."

"Masuk saja."

Perawat itu terpaku melihat Junsu sedang membungkuk mengambil selimut Jaejoong yang jatuh ke bawah ranjang akibat di tendangnya dengan kasar saat Junsu akan menutupi kembali tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak kedinginan. Bokong Junsu yang memang padat berisi membuatnya sempat hilang fokus.

Namja dengan dahi lebar itu tersenyum nakal pada Junsu sambil memeriksa tekanan darah dan jarum infus Jaejoong.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, nona?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku namja!" Junsu hampir saja memekik pada perawat genit itu. Baru pertama kali ini Junsu melihat perawat genit itu bertugas di rumah sakit ini.

"Ah, lalu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya perawat baru—namja genit—itu akan terus bertanya hal yang sama jika Junsu tidak segera menjawab.

"Kim Junsu!" jawab Junsu ketus.

"Baiklah, Kim Junsu sampai bertemu lagi nanti." perawat itu mengedipkan matanya genit pada Junsu membuat Junsu ingin muntah. Tuhan.. jangan sampai Junsu melihat perawat itu lagi. Perawat genit yang terus saja memandangi bokong seksinya.

"Aku tidak berharap itu terjadi!" umpat Junsu.

Satu jam setelah perawat itu pergi, Jaejoong kembali meminta Junsu untuk mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa Jaejoong hampir setiap jam buang air kecil, padahal ia hanya minum sedikit sekali. Apa efek obat? Tidak mungkin. Jaejoong kan hanya di beri paracetamol tadi.

"Hati-hati, pelan-pelan saja." Junsu merasa tubuh Jaejoong semakin berat saja dari sebelumnya. Langkah kakinya juga mulai berat sepertinya. Padahal satu jam yang lalu tubuh Jaejoong masih ringan. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum Jaejoong kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

Hyunjoong terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara roda dari besi tiang gantungan infus Jaejoong. "Dari mana?" tanyanya.

Hyunjoong terduduk saat melihat Junsu agak kesulitan membantu Jaejoong untuk berbaring. Ketika hendak membantu Junsu menolak dengan gelengan, ia bisa mengatasi ini sendiri.

"Dari kamar mandi—"

Baru saja Junsu berharap tidak terjadi apapun, tapi apa yang di khawatirkannya itu lebih dulu terjadi.

BRUK!

"KYAA! JOOGIE?! KAU KENAPA? JOONGIE?! HYUNJOONG-HYUNG! TOLONG!"

Namja itu berlari ke arah Junsu berada dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba jatuh sebelum bokongnya mendarat di ranjang. Sempat kesulitan dengan selang infus Jaejoong beserta tiangnya tapi akhirnya Hyunjoong berhasil membawa tubuh Jaejoong kembali berbaring.

"Cepat panggil perawat!" suruh Hyunjoong ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya terpejam dan tidak merespon saat ia dan Junsu panik dan berteriak.

"Jae?! Jaejoong!" panggil Hyunjoong sambil menepuk pipi Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu merespon.

Junsu yang panik sempat bingung dengan kondisi Jaejoong, namun akhirnya berhasil menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, perawat yang berada ruang perawat yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari kamar Jaejoong berada tak kunjung datang Junsu pun berlari keluar dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Junsu berlari dengan wajah panik menuju ruang perawat dan saat itu juga perawat bertubuh tegap dengan wajah serius menghampiri Junsu dan segera menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong.

Dan saat itulah pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya rasa penasaranmu tentang Kim Jaejoong terbayar sudah," Yoochun meregangkan otot tangannya yang kaku setelah semalaman berjaga. Dua jam lagi shift mereka akan berakhir.

Yunho melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Yah, tapi saat ia sedang tidak sadar."

"Memang penyakit apa sih yang dideritanya?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho memberinya sebuah map berisi catatan kesehatan Jaejoong padanya.

Alis Yoochun berkerut, "Anemia hemolitik? Wah, ini jarang terjadi. Dan.. darahnya cukup langka juga. Dan sampai tidak sadar begitu, pasti kadar _Hb_ -nya turun drastis."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ini yang membuat Appa berencana membeli mesin pencuci darah khusus untuknya. Benar-benar pasien Appa yang paling istimewa."

"Jadi apa saja yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Yoochun yang memang kebetulan tidak sempat ikut dengan Yunho mengecek Jaejoong karena ia sedang keluar mencari makan.

"Dia.."

.

.

.

"Panasnya semakin tinggi, denyut jantungnya pun meningkat. Dia butuh oksigen tambahan." Yunho dengan sigap mengambil selang oksigen dan memasangnya pada hidung Jaejoong agar nafas namja yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu sedikit terbantu. Tidak ada yang dapat di lakukannya selain itu karena penyakit Jaejoong memang tidak ada obat khusus selain transfusi darah.

Soal darah sendiri mereka sudah mengurusnya dan saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu panggil saja kami." kata Yunho sebelum ia pamit kembali ke ruangannya.

"Tapi.. tapi dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Junsu. Namja imut itu berkaca-kaca berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya kadar _hb_ -nya turun lagi sehingga tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi untuk bergerak. Seharusnya sejak sampai di sini ia tidak boleh satu langkahpun meninggalkan ranjang ini. Karena itu hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah." jelas Yunho.

Junsu terdiam. Merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mencegah Jaejoong untuk bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Padahal tadi siang Dokter Hangeng juga sudah memberitahunya hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Junsu-ah." Hyunjoong berusaha menenangkan Junsu. Baru kali ini Junsu melihat namja secuek Hyunjoong memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir yang sangat jelas ketika melihat Jaejoong jatuh pingsan di hadapannya. Namja itu pun tak kalah menyesal seperti Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tidak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Jaejoong!" Siwon dan Kibum akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat. Tak lupa dengan Junho dan kedua orang tua mereka—Junsu dan Junho. Air mata mereka jatuh ketika melihat Jaejoong semakin pucat seakan darah sudah habis dari tubuhnya. Dengan selang oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Dada namja cantik itu bergerak seperti gelombang ombak lautan. Nafasnya berat namun dadanya terlihat jelas berdetak cepat.

Kim Jaejoong.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?

.

.

.

"Tenanglah, darahnya sudah sampai dan akan segera di tranfusi." Hangeng berusaha menenangkan Siwon yang sejak tadi terus berlutut di lantai tak jauh dari ranjang Jaejoong memanjatkan doa. Pelayanan di rumah sakit milik keluarga Jung memang tidak bisa di ragukan lagi.

Darah yang mereka pesan kemarin telah datang tepat pada waktu yang telah di sebutkan sebelumnya. Jam sepuluh pagi.

Namja cantik itu terpejam, tapi sejak tadi terus saja memanggil-manggil nama Junsu, Kibum sang Eomma dan Siwon sang Appa dengan mata yang terpejam damai seperti orang tertidur sejak semalam ia diketahui pingsan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sempat berpikir macam-macam tentang Jaejoong, mereka bahkan sempat berpikir Jaejoong tidak akan selamat karena kondisinya yang menyedihkan.

"Tapi kenapa harus di tranfusi di kaki?" tanya Junsu polos. Ia baru saja dari luar sehingga tidak tahu yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yang ia lihat hanya satu kaki Jaejoong sedang di isi sebuah kantung darah dan satu tangannya satu kantung lagi sehingga ia mendapatkan suplai darah dua kantung sekaligus.

"Tadi ada masalah kecil, tidak masalah di transfusi dimana pun asal itu masih di urat nadi. Hahaha!" melihat dokter Jung Hangeng bersikap seprti itu membuat Junsu meragukannya. Apa benar namja paruh baya ini dokter hebat sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tempat mereka berada?

"Sebaiknya kalian yang sudah semalaman begadang beristirahat, tenang saja Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja." kata Hangeng berusaha memberi semangat. Mendengar hal itu Siwon pun akhirnya berhenti berdoa. Dengan wajah lelah ia berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai bernafas dengan tenang.

Sejak tadi ia menunggu Hangeng mengatakan hal baik tentang Jaejoong, sebelum mendengar anak bungsunya baik-baik saja Siwon bersumpah tidak akan berhenti berdoa pada Tuhan. Betapa religiusnya dia. Gumam Hangeng dalam hati.

Meskipun Siwon terlihat angkuh dan berwibawa, tapi ia sangat menyayangi anaknya.

.

.

.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang dan istirahat sebelum Appamu datang dan memberikan kita tugas yang lain." Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho untuk membuatnya berhenti mengintip Jaejoong dari celah pintu yang di bukanya dengan hati-hati.

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong semalam—meski Jaejoong dalam keadaan tidak sadar—Yunho merasa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya terus khawatir pada namja itu. Ingin rasanya terus mendampingi namja itu hingga ia sadar dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya.

Ia memang mahasiswa kedokteran yang akan wisuda dan anak pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya berada, tapi melihat seorang pasien dengan keadaan separah itu baru pertama kali ia alami. Sebelumnya ketika praktek dirumah sakit ketika masih berkuliah, Yunho selalu mendapat bagian tugas di unit Gawat Darurat sehingga ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang sakit begitu menderita, lemah dan tidak berdaya bahkan tak sadarkan diri seperti Jaejoong. Paling parah ia hanya menangani pasien kecelakaan lalu lintas atau penyakit ringan yang lain.

Yunho memang dokter yang masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang lain. Ia masih harus banyak belajar dan belajar. Yunho sadar kalau selama ini ia masih main-main dengan pilihan yang sudah diambilnya. Dia pikir akan mudah menjadi dokter karena sejak kecil sudah tidak asing dengan profesi itu karena sang Appa. Selama kuliah pun nilainya tidak pernah ada masalah. Terlalu sombong karena ia dokter yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan sudah memiliki rumah sakit sendiri.

Tapi teori hanyalah teori. Meski pernah terjun praktek sekali belum berarti apa-apa.

Kalaupun ia sudah jago, untuk apa sang Appa sampai menurunkan drajatnya sebagai perawat dirumah sakit yang akan di wariskan padanya nanti?

"Chun-ah, sepertinya aku akan meminta shift malam penuh bulan ini." kata Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit milik keluarganya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Hallo—

Masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini?

Tapi sebelum itu, akhirnya bisa update pas hari ulang tahun huhuhu! Aku sempat pesimis ga bisa update di tanggal cantik ini~ hihihi 20 Desember~

Ada yang berulang tahun di bulan desember juga selain Junsu dan aku~?

Sepertinya cerita ini akan panjang dan ga beda jauh kaya Winter Story yang bertele-tele itu :"" dan ceritanya ga jauh dari Jaejoong-yang-sakit. Tapi aku akan berusaha supaya cerita ini ga kaya uttaran yang bikin semua orang gregetan hahaha!

Masih belum ketebak ya konflik ya? atau udah ada yang bisa mengkhayal akan jadi seperti apa? Atau ada yang penasaran 'perhatian' seperti apa yang akan di berikan 'Perawat Yunho' hihihi pantengin aja terus ya~

Salam,

Nyangiku.

Selasa, 20 desember 2016


	4. Chapter 4

Hospital Couple in Love

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

Rated : T—M

Warning : Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

Disclaimer :

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

.

.

_This story Original _

by

Nyangiku

.

.

''If you don't like, Don't read it"

Tidak suka? Jangan baca!

.

.

Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—

.

.

Onegaishimasu

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

"Yunho tiba-tiba meminta buku-buku kedokteran yang berhubungan dengan penyakit dan kelainan darah padaku. Apa direktur memberikannya tugas khusus lain?" tanya Kangin sesaat setelah melakukan briefing harian yang selalu membahas tentang perkembangan pasien sekaligus pergantian shift.

Hangeng mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak memberikan dia tugas apapun selain menurunkan derajatnya," jawabnya santai. Biarkanlah Yunho melakukan hal apapun sesukanya asalkan tugasnya menjadi perawat di Jung's Hospital tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Aku rasa dia sudah mulai serius dengan pilihannya," komentar Kangin lagi.

"Semoga saja." Hangeng tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan apel tersebut.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh memberikan saran agar pasien Jaejoong dipasangkan kateter? Karena di kondisinya begitu tidak mungkin sekali untuk selalu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk buang air kecil." saran Kangin. Mengingat penyebab Jaejoong pingsan tadi malam adalah karena ia selalu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk pipis. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang tidak sadar juga.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Bicarakan saja dengan kedua orang tuanya, aku rasa mereka akan langsung setuju jika kau mengatakan itu adalah saranku. Hahaha! Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Hanya untuk hari ini serahkan saja tugas malammu pada Yunho." namja keturunan Korea-Cina itu berjalan meninggalkan Kangin dengan banyak tugas .

"Yunho?"

.

.

.

"Begitulah, dokter Jung mengatakan kalau ini demi kebaikan Jaejoong," sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Hangeng, Kangin memakai nama Hangeng untuk meminta persetujuan pemasangan kateter pada Jaejoong.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan, setelah meminta waktu sebentar untuk berunding akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk kemudian berpamitan untuk mengambil alat yang dibutuhkan.

"Jaejoongie, dengarkan Eomma.. ini akan sedikit sakit jadi tolong tahan sebentar ya," meski tadi sempat tidak sadar ternyata Jaejoong masih bisa menjawab kalimat yang diajukan untuknya, hanya saja ia menjawab kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan dan lemah.

"Tapi Eomma.. ini memalukan.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan mata yang terpejam, karena ia bilang matanya tidak kuat untuk terbuka.

"Tenang saja dokter Kangin yang akan memasangnya jadi tidak usah malu, oke?" Kibum kembali meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Dengan mata yang berusaha terbuka meski hanya sedikit Jaejoong terlihat masih sedikit tidak setuju bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi harus dilihat oleh orang lain. Jujur saja, hanya Junsu lah orang yang boleh melihat tubuh polosnya itu pun terpaksa karena hanya Junsu yang bisa di mintai bantuan oleh Jaejoong untuk memandikannya semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Tenanglah aku akan memegangi tanganmu seperti biasa, oke?" Junsu tak henti memberikan semangat pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan itu Kangin pun datang membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Dokter.. setelah ini lupakan apa yang pernah dokter lihat ya," Kangin tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah aku akan jaga rahasia ini sampai aku mati, bagaimana?" kata Kangin.

"Suruh mereka semua keluar kecuali dokter dan Junsu," kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk kesembarang arah.

Kangin pun memberikan isyarat pada seorang perawat yang mendampinginya, Hyunjoong, serta Siwon dan Kibum untuk keluar ruangan sebentar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanya Kangin lagi untuk meminta persetujuan Jaejoong.

"Tapi.. aku malu dokter.." Kangin tersenyum. Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu kembali mengatakan hal yang sama. Padahal mereka sama-sama namja lalu apa yang perlu membuatnya malu?

"Santai saja, oke?" bujuk Kangin lagi.

"Dokter Kangin tidak akan macam-macam kok, aku akan menjadi saksinya disini." Junsu pun tak kalah ikut membujuk.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dengan berat, kedua matanya terpejam erat serta tangannya menggenggam tangan Junsu dengan erat.

"Kalau masih terasa sakit aku minta maaf ya.." Kangin mulai menusuk jarum kecil pada bagian paling pribadi Jaejoong, bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Jaejoong agak menegang dan pegangannya pada Junsu bertambah erat. Suara teriakannya dengan parau pun terdengar.

"Appo.." keluhnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali tenang.

Selang berukuran kecil yang tersambung pada kantung plastik yang digantung pada kaki ranjang pun mulai terisi dengan air seni Jaejoong yang keluar cukup deras. 'Apa jadinya jika misalnya saat tidak sadar nanti namja ini buang air sebanyak ini?' batin Kangin dalam hati seakan sudah mempunyai suatu firasat buruk tentang Jaejoong makanya ia berinisiatif memberikan saran untuk memasang alat tersebut pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Loh? Bukannya kau bilang akan mengambil shift malam, lalu kenapa sudah datang?" tanya Yoochun yang baru datang untuk mengisi shiftnya—shift dua. Melihat Yunho datang seawal itu membuat otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Ah, aku hanya datang saja untuk mengambil ini," Yunho menunjukkan tumpukan buku mengenai darah dan kelainan darah yang di pinjamnya dari Kangin. Melihat Yunho meminjam sebuah buku pada orang lain membuat Yoochun semakin kebingungan. Sejak kapan Yunho tertarik dengan darah? Apa ia berpikir akan mengambil spesialis darah? Bukankah sejak awal bergelut di bidang kedokteran namja itu selalu mengatakan akan menjadi ahli penyakit dalam seperti sang Appa?

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil spesialis darah?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja kok. Untuk spesialis tentu saja aku akan mengambil penyakit dalam!" jawab Yunho penuh semangat. Cita-citanya sejak kecil mana mungkin hilang begitu saja.

Yoochun mengusap dadanya. 'syukurlah' ucapnya dalam hati. Sangat takut Yunho berubah pikiran karena memilih spesialis itu tidak bisa sembarangan.

"Cepatlah bertugas jangan pedulikan aku," usir Yunho.

"Ck. Lagi pula sekarang ini aku hanya dapat tugas mengecek suhu tubuh Kim Jaejoong—"

"Aku ikut!"

Dan akhirnya Yunho pun mengikuti Yoochun dengan santainya.

"Selamat siang, aku perawat yang akan mengecek keadaan pasien." Yoochun memberikan salam dengan malas karena Yunho mengikutinya dan mengambil alih tugasnya.

Namja itu meletakkan thermometer di ketiak Jaejoong yang masih terpejam dengan tenang meski tadi pagi telah mendapatkan transfusi darah. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi namja cantik itu akan sadar.

"Empat puluh derajat celcius." kata Yunho. Seakan memberi perintah pada Yoochun untuk segera mencatatnya dibuku laporan harian pasien yang dibawanya. Junsu sendiri terlihat serius memperhatikan dua namja itu hingga ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengusik pikirannya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya," Junsu mengangkat tangannya seperti seorang siswa yang hendak bertanya pada sang guru.

"Ya, kami akan berusaha membantu," jawab Yoochun sambil melayangkan kedipan genit. Junsu yang risih melihat tingkah Yoochun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang terlihat lebih serius dalam bertugas dibandingkan Yoochun.

"Sejak tadi Jaejoong terus saja mengingau tapi kedua matanya terpejam, apa itu tidak apa-apa? Sejak tadi pagi ia selalu memanggil-manggil namaku dan beberapa nama lain. Dan juga kenapa Jaejoong jadi tidak sadar? Padahal kan dia sudah melakukan transfusi darah dan sampai tadi siang ia masih bisa bicara normal." wajah Junsu terlihat serius ketika bertanya beberapa hal itu.

"Suie.. Suie.. Sakit.. Sakit.. Eomma.. pulang saja yuk.. Appa.." baru saja di bicarakan Jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali meracau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya berbaring damai tapi mulutnya terus bersuara. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas awalnya.

Setelah memasang kateter Jaejoong pamit untuk tidur, tapi sampai sekarang namja itu tidak kunjung bangun malahan terus mengingau tidak jelas seperti itu.

Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong. Tidak menggunakan seragam perawat membuatnya terlihat seperti dokter sungguhan—kalau saja ia memakai jubah dokternya. "Secara teknis saat ini Jaejoong tidak sadar, dia sendiri akan berpikir dia tertidur saat sadar nanti. Dan yang memanggil itu adalah alam bawah sadarnya."

"Pulang.. pulang.. PULANG! SUIE AYO PULANG!" mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak. Terkejut dengan suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terdengar seperti sedang membentak seseorang.

"Singkatnya Jaejoong sedang berada dalam keadaan koma.." tambah Yoochun. Bukan suatu vonis yang sembarangan, Yoochun tadi sudah bertanya mengenai hal itu pada Kangin setelah Junsu datang dan mengatakan Jaejoong tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat di panggil namanya dan Kangin pun segera memeriksanya dan mengatakan pada Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong sedang koma sementara dan mengatakan Jaejoong tidak apa-apa pada Junsu.

Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar kata koma. Wajahnya berubah pucat. "K-koma? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, dia akan sadar dengan sendirinya kok. Yang penting sudah ada darah yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya." jelas Yunho lagi. Merasa kasihan melihat wajah khawatir Junsu. Apalagi melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam, Yunho bersumpah namja itu tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menemani Jaejoong. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Yunho wajah panik Junsu semalam ketika memanggilnya di ruang perawat.

"Hah.. baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya harus menunggu kan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Tenang saja aku akan ada disini sampai malam, jika kau butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku," Yoochun kembali mengedipkan matanya genit pada Junsu. Membuat Junsu mendadak jengah dengan perawat itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas perhatian dan bantuannya." Junsu membungkuk sopan sebelum dua perawat—dokter turun pangkat itu pergi dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Cepatlah bangun. Dan kita akan cepat pulang, Joongie.." Junsu menggenggam jemari Jaejoong yang terasa panas dan masih berwarna pucat. Dan tanpa di sadari pun namja cantik yang sedang koma itu pun memperat pegangan tangan Junsu padanya seakan tahu kalau Junsu akan selalu menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah lelah dan kedua matanya berat akibat begadang semalaman Junsu pun tertidur sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman—yaitu duduk di kursi dekat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Ampun.. aku sempat kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba bersuara tadi. Aku pikir dia sudah bangun." Yoochun meletakkan buku catatannya di meja. Sedangkan Yunho sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang serius.

"Kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang Kim Jaejoong ya?" kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Sesekali ia membuka lembar demi lembaran buku yang di pinjamnya tanpa membacanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah saat transfusi pada rawat sebelumnya namja itu tidak memperlihatkan suatu reaksi? Kenapa sekarang dia sampai tidak sadar begitu ya.." entahlah Yunho berbicara pada siapa yang jelas saat ini Yoochun sedang sibuk sendiri dengan buku catatannya.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Aku pergi hibernasi dulu untuk persiapan nanti malam. Dah jidat lebar!" Yunho memukul jidat Yoochun dengan buku milik Kangin sampai membuat pemilik jidat itu merengut.

"Dasar beruang!"

.

.

.

Yunho menekan tombol lift menuju lantai dimana ada suatu tempat yang jarang didatanginya disana. Lantai yang khusus dirancang untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada sang penguasa rumah sakit.

Ruangan Direktur.

Ruangan tempat sang Appa selalu berada. Tempat yang akan dimilikinya segera.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk daun pintu berukuran besar itu bahkan tanpa permisi pada pemilik ruangan tersebut Yunho langsung masuk ke dalamnya dengan santai. Seakan tahu kalau ruangan luas itu selalu kosong tanpa ada sang pemilik disana.

"Ah.. ruangan Appa memang yang paling nyaman." Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan langsung menyamankan diri disana. Setelah beberapa menit hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit, akhirnya Yunho pun bangkit dan langsung menuju rak buku yang berada disudut ruangan.

Membaca satu persatu tiap judul buku tentang kedokteran yang tertata rapi disana.

Hingga satu buku menarik perhatiannya untuk membaca.

 _Spesialis Penyakit Dalam._

Yunho membuka lembar demi lembar buku milik sang Appa tanpa lelah membaca setiap kata yang tercetak disana hingga tak terasa waktu sudah mulai sore dan ia pun tertidur lelap disana.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

"Ah! Shit!" Yunho mengumpat dengan lancarnya saat dahinya tak sengaja mencium meja kerja sang Appa. Ia tersentak kaget karena alarm di ponselnya berbunyi tepat satu jam sebelum shift kerjanya di mulai. Pukul delapan malam.

Yunho memutuskan untuk menuju toko serba ada yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit untuk membeli perlengkapan mandi seperti sikat dan pasta gigi. Karena ia bertugas memakai seragam perawat jadi ia tidak perlu berganti baju dengan baju lain ataupun pulang kerumahnya, toh dirumahnya pun hanya ada sang adik yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan kurang bergaul itu.

Pukul sembilan nanti ia akan menggantikan shift Yoochun dan membiarkan namja berjidat lebar itu istirahat sejenak sampai besok hari. Dan Yunho sendiri pun akan memulai shiftnya sampai esok pagi. Seperti biasa ketika akan pergantian shift maka akan diadakan briefing sebentar dan dilanjutkan dengan ia dan Yoochun akan berkeliling ruang pasien untuk memberitahu pada keluarga pasien bahwa jika membutuhkan perawat maka tidak perlu mencari perawat yang bertugas tadi siang.

"Ada hal yang aneh terjadi pada Jaejoong," beritahu Yoochun pada Yunho yang sudah siap melakukan tugasnya. Namja itu masih duduk dikursinya sambil membaca catatan kesehatan milik Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Tadi sore aku ke kamar rawatnya mengambil sample darah untuk di berikan pada bagian laboratorium untuk di cek kadar hemoglobinnya lagi, tapi setelah itu Jaejoong mulai mengamuk tidak karuan." jelas Yoochun.

"Mengamuk maksudmu? Dia sudah sadar? Mungkin kau salah menusuk jarumnya sehingga dia marah padamu," kata Yunho dengan sok tahunya mengingat kejadian ketika perawat Jessica yang pernah melakukan kesalahan itu. Karena kejadian itu ia sampai meminta untuk tidak diberikan tugas mengecek Jaejoong jadilah Yoochun dan Yunho yang bergantian melakukan tugas itu, itupun atas permintaan Yunho pada Kangin si kepala ruangan VVIP. Yoochun mendelikkan matanya sudah tahu belum selesai menjelaskan Yunho selalu saja sok tahu.

"Jaejoong belum sadar tahu!"

"Mwo? Jadi?"

"Dia belum sadar dan bagian laboratorium tadi mengatakan kalau hasil tesnya hemoglobin Jaejoong malah semakin turun bukannya naik padahal kan ia sudah transfusi tadi pagi!" Yoochun terdengar menggebu-gebu menjelaskan hal itu. Membuat Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa paniknya.

"Apa appa sudah datang untuk memeriksanya?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa mu sedang keluar kota Jung.."

"Bagus sekali si cina itu!"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa setiap akan menginjakkan kaki dikamar rawat Jaejoong, hati Yunho selalu berdegup tidak karuan. Ada perasaan menggebu-gebu bahkan rasa khawatir yang bersamaan meski hanya mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong saja.

Tapi sayang sekali ternyata ketika masuk kesana namja cantik itu belum kunjung sadar dari komanya.

Malahan saat ini reaksi tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Jaejoong mengamuk, menendang, memukul, bergerak dengan brutal seperti orang kesurupan.

"Bagaimana ini? kenapa jadi begini?" Junsu sangat panik ketika jarum infus Jaejoong tiba-tiba terlepas saat namja cantik itu dibawah alam sadarnya menggerakkan tangannya dengan kasar sehingga jarum yang seharusnya tertusuk pada kantung infus terlepas. Untung saja ketika itu Yunho dan Yoochun datang dan Yoochun segera memperbaikinya.

Tubuh Jaejoong terus saja bergerak, mulai dari kakinya yang menendang-nendang hingga tangannya yang memukul-mukul apapun yang berada didekat jangkauannya. Bahkan saat tadi Junsu mencoba memberikannya minum pun—karena bibir Jaejoong kering dan belum sama sekali memakan jatah makanannya sejak pagi—namja cantik itu malah memukul Junsu dengan kasar.

"Sejak kapan ia begini?" tanya Yoochun.

Kibum yang sejak tadi duduk karena tidak tega melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin parah akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sejak tadi sore. Bahkan dia tidak mau makan sama sekali, bagaimana ini?" Kibum sepertinya akan mulai menangis kembali. Siwon sendiri sedang keluar sibuk dengan ponselnya menghubungi Hangeng untuk meminta saran padanya yang kebetulan tidak mengecek Jaejoong malam itu karena ada seminar di luar kota.

"Dia terus saja mengamuk begini, padahal tadi siang biasa saja. Bahkan ia masih meminta minum meski matanya masih terpejam. Kenapa ini? apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong?" Junsu dan Hyunjoong yang berdiri di kedua sisi tempat tidur Jaejoong kembali memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang kali ini mulai mencoba menarik jarum infus yang tertempel ditangannya.

"Sakit.. Eomma sakit tahu!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Sejak tadi sore terus begitu. Jaejoong seperti orang yang sedang marah dan kesal. Tangannya selalu mencoba menarik selang bantu nafas yang menempel dihidungnya.

Matanya tidak lagi terpejam, tapi terbuka meski agak sayu dengan pupil mata yang membesar dan pandangan kosong.

Di liriknya kantung besar yang terhubung dengan selang bantu pipis yang Jaejoong kenakan. Air dalam kantung itu kuning kemerahan dengan warna merah yang cukup pekat.

"Pergi ke ruang perawat sepuluh menit lagi, kita harus memesan kembali darah untuk Jaejoong di palang merah pusat. Aku akan mengurusnya dulu sebentar." tidak jelas pada siapa Yunho mengatakan hal itu, yang jelas Yunho pun langsung berlari sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sang Appa. Siwon yang berpapasan dengannya pun tak sempat di sapanya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yun?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Seakan tahu bahwa dokter turun pangkat itu akan menghubunginya secepat itu. Bahkan beberapa detik setelah Siwon selesai berbicara dengannya.

"Kalau Appa memberikanku ijin maka aku akan melakukannya segera." Yunho tersenyum kecil kemudian menutup ponselnya. Setelah sampai di ruang perawat ia pun mengambil gagang telepon dan mulai menghubungi bagian administrasi dan memerintahkan mereka agar kembali memesan darah untuk Jaejoong. Karena ternyata dua kantung labu darah tadi pagi tidak cukup untuk membuat kadar hemoglobin dalam darah Jaejoong naik, malah sebaliknya reaksi tubuhnya menolak darah tersebut sehingga sisa darah dalam tubuhnya malah menghancurkan darah hasil transfusi sekaligus darah yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya sampai kadar hemoglobinnya semakin turun mendekati angka dua.

Jika hanya didiamkan saja maka hal fatal akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Kita akan memasang selang makanan, kapan terakhir ia makan?" tanya Yunho yang sudah datang kembali ke kamar Jaejoong. Siwon sendiri sedang ke bagian adminnistrasi untuk mengurus pemesanan darah Jaejoong.

"Saat makan malam sebelum ia jatuh pingsan." kata Junsu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Sudah kuduga. Chun! Bantu aku!" Yoochun yang tadinya sudah membuat rencana dalam otaknya setelah pulang kerja langsung memutuskan untuk melakukan lembur melihat sahabatnya terlihat panik dan bersemangat secara bersamaan.

Yunho meletakkan nampan berisi selang besar dan perekat yang dibawanya. "Pegangi dia, oke? Dan Nyonya Kim jika tidak tega maka jangan dilihat!" Kibum pun langsung berlari keluar dibantu oleh Eunhyuk—eomma Junsu yang baru datang bersama sang anak sulung dan suaminya. Junho mulai ikut bergabung memegangi tubuh Jaejoong yang terus memberontak.

Ketika Yunho serius mempersiapkan selang bantu makan, Yoochun yang memegangi tangan kiri Jaejoong lengah dan membuat namja cantik yang sedang tidak sadar itu berhasil menarik jarum infus di tangan kanannya hingga terlepas dan darah berceceran di baju dan selimutnya.

Yoochun dengan sigap pun memperbaiki kembali jarum infus yang sempat terlepas itu. Sebelum Yunho melakukan tugas beratnya yaitu memasang selang makanan untuk Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai Yunho pun mulai memasukan selang itu ke lubang hidung Jaejoong dengan perlawanan dari Jaejoong yang berusaha menggigit tangan Yunho yang ada didekat bibir plumnya.

"Sst.. tenanglah Jae.." Hyunjoong berusaha untuk menenangkan sang adik. Tapi Jaejoong malah melotot ke arahnya.

Sedikit lagi selang itu akan masuk ke dalam hidung Jaejoong, tapi yang terjadi malah..

GRAUK!

"ARGH! SHIT!" Ibu jari Yunho di gigit oleh Jaejoong sampai berdarah, kalau tidak dibantu oleh Yoochun untuk melepaskan gigitan Jaejoong, ibu jari namja Jung itu mungkin akan digigit terus oleh Jaejoong sampai putus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu. Ia pun memarahi Jaejoong meski Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya memberikan respon sebuah pelototan mata. "Jangan begitu Joongie! Dia sedang membantumu tahu!"

"Yun, tidak apa-apa? Biar aku saja yang memasangnya," saran Yoochun. Yunho menggeleng. Ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena sebuah gigitan.

"Pegangi yang erat kali ini saja! Mohon bantuannya!" semuanya memegangi Jaejoong dengan erat. Selang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam hidung Jaejoong lagi-lagi melawan dengan cara menghembuskan nafas kasar sehingga selang itu kembali lepas sebelum masuk ke dalam tenggorokan sampai lambungnya.

Yunho tidak akan menyerah!

Dimasukan kembali selang tersebut meski Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan membuat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa pilu. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Jaejoong. Sedikit demi sedikit selang berhasil masuk lagi, semakin dalam menuju tenggorokan lalu kerongkongan hingga lambungnya.

"Telan! Maka ini akan cepat selesai!" kata Yoochun tak kalah semangat dengan Yunho.

Yunho mengambil stetoskopnya, menempelkannya pada kulit perut Jaejoong untuk memastikan selang yang di masukkannya pas.

Namja bermata musang itu pun bernafas lega. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus merekatkan selang yang tersisa dengan penutup kecil berwarna biru itu menggunakan plester agar selang itu tidak berubah posisi.

Semuanya bernafas lega.

"Jam dua belas malam nanti beri dia makan, panggil aku ketika makanannya sudah datang." kata Yunho. Sambil memegangi ibu jarinya yang terluka ia dan Yoochun pun berpamitan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berani untuk memejamkan mata dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang masih belum jelas ini. Ia tidak lagi berteriak dan meracau tidak jelas serta mengamuk. Hanya beberapa gerakan refleks yang kadang Jaejoong lakukan. Hyunjoong dan Junsu masih setia memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong agar tidak menarik kembali infus dan selang bantu makannya.

Mereka menunggu sampai tengah malam. Dan saat waktunya tiba makanan Jaejoong pun datang dan Junho pun memanggil Yunho untuk membantu Jaejoong makan.

"Makanannya sudah dingin kan?" tanya Yunho. Junsu mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan sendiri Yunho pun mulai mengambil suntikan berukuran sedang yang dibawanya, mengambil sedikit cereal rasa vanilla untuk Jaejoong makan, ia membuka penutup selang bantu makan tersebut dan mulai menyuntikkan sedikit nutrisi itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak memberikan respon meski ia ikut terbangun karena merasakan kedatangan Yunho. Yunho sendiri merasa hatinya berdenyut melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang menyedihkan. Bahkan baju namja cantik itu tidak sempat di ganti karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi meski sedang terbaring dengan awut-awutan dan tidak sadar tapi Yunho masih bisa melihat betapa cantiknya namja itu.

Mungkinkah Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong pasien sang Appa?

Junsu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Tidak lagi memberontak. Mungkinkah efek sudah makan karena kenyang akhirnya dia diam?

Setelah selesai memberi makan Jaejoong dan sedikit mengecek infus serta alat bantu pernafasan Jaejoong, Yunho pun kembali pamit.

.

.

.

"Chun, kalau memang tidak ingin pulang kau istirahat saja sana," Yunho bukannya bermaksud untuk mengusir Yoochun, tapi melihat namja itu sudah kelelahan karena bertugas sejak siang Yunho pun tidak tega.

"Aku penasaran dengan penyakit Jaejoong makanya aku rela tidak istirahat," kata Yoochun yang sedang membaca buku tebal mengenai penyakit dalam.

"Memangnya kau saja yang penasaran? Ini termasuk penyakit langka tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi ini alasanmu selalu penasaran dengan Jaejoong, Yun?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho terlihat memandang catatan kesehatan Jaejoong dengan serius. "Bukan cuma itu saja, aku merasa ada hal lain yang telah menimpaku." Namja musang itu memegangi dadanya. "Aku rasa aku mengalami serangan jantung ringan."

"MWO? Sejak kapan?! Kau benar-benar harus segera memeriksa kesehatanmu Yun!" Yoochun kali ini terlihat panik. Tidak tahu apa kalau kau itu salah menangkap maksud perkataan Yunho?

"Kau ini calon dokter atau orang tidak berguna sih!" Yunho lagi-lagi memukul jidat Yoochun menggunakan buku tebal.

"Aku ini sedang eror tahu! Aku rasa aku menyukai namja yang terus menemani Jaejoong.."

"Aku sendiri sepertinya.. sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Halo..

Aku rasa ini bakal jadi FF yang panjang lagi ceritanya dan setting yang membosankan. Tapi ini memang kebutuhan ceritanya, aku harap kalian engga bosan untuk baca dan nunggu FF ini update.

Disini udah mulai Yunho merawat Jaejoong yang koma, siap-siap akan banyak Yunjae momennya~

Meski telat sekali tapi.. HAPPY NEW YEAR~! HAPPY 2017

Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik lagi untuk kita semua. Apa resolusi kalian tahun ini?

Tahun ini aku merasa mengawalinya dengan banyak terkabulnya keinginan. Apa ada yang merasa hidup kembali pas Jaejoong pulang wamil? Rasanya seneng banget pas tahu dia udah pulang.

Apa ada yang menunggu Yunho pulang juga?

Ah, menunggu mereka berlima bersatu lagi sih setiap hari nunggunya kan?

Aku ga lupa sama FF ini kok hiks~ rencanan mau update pas ultah JJ atau Yunho gagal karena suatu hal. Maafkan aku!

Yup! Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang di tahun 2016 lalu sudah mau sempat membaca, mereview, memfollow, memfavorit FFku dan aku juga~

Salam,

Nyangiku. (panggil aku 'Giku' atau apapun jangan 'author' supaya kita lebih akrab lagi ^^v)

Mohon maaf atas kesalahan sebelumnya hahaha. Reader yang udah baca pasti sadar ya, ada sedikit catatan ringkas tentang chapter lain yang terbawa dengan tidak sengaja apalagi bahasanya masih belum rapi. Aduh malunya aku hihihi..

Maaf karena aku lalai mengecek kesiapan chap ini untuk di publish.. sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesarnya. Tapi berkat itu kalian jadi udah tau kan lanjutannya hihi. Ada yang udah punya gambaran?

Sekali lagi Nyangiku mohon maaf ya semuanya~


	5. INFO

Halo..

Disini aku Giku update bukan untuk membawa chapter baru.. tapi membawa kabar yang mungkin akan tidak menyenangkan untuk kalian semua yang nunggu FF ini update lanjutannya..

Mohon maaf yang sebesarnya.. aku menyatakan kalau FF ini DISCONTINUED dengan waktu yang tidak pasti sampai kapan..

Kalian mau tahu alasannya?

Karena tokoh utama dalam cerita fiksi alias nyata ini, (dimana ia adalah Jaejoong dalam FF ini) baru saja meninggal dunia minggu 26 februari 2017..

Dia sepupuku. Tanpa persetujuannya aku remake kisah nyatanya dalam bentuk FF ini..

Aku terpukul. Sangat terpukul dengan kepergian dia.. dia adalah sepupu, adik, dan teman sejak kecilku.

Dia bukan hanya sakit anemia seperti dalam FF ini.. tapi banyak lagi komplikasi yang muncul jujur aku bingung, dan aku ga sanggup. Aku gatau lagi harus bikin Jaejoong dalam cerita ini akan seperti apa jadinya. Karena tokoh aslinya pun sudah tiada.

Apalagi penyakit komplikasinya cukup banyak. Untuk mengingatnya saja aku pasti nangis..

Jadi mohon di maklumi.. aku pengen FF ini selesai tapi untuk saat ini aku sangat amat tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. Aku masih terpukul, sedih, terpuruk.

Sekali lagi aku Giku minta maaf pada kalian semua yang udah memfollow, mereview, memfavorit dan menunggu lanjutan FF ini..

Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya. Mohon Doanya untuk Saudaraku Dwi Febryanti Amalia yang baru saja berpulang ke sisi-NYA.

Terima kasih. Mohon maaf.

Salam,

Nyangiku.

Senin, 27 Februari 2017


End file.
